


Kuroshitsuji: Kuro-Ai

by Samanthian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthian/pseuds/Samanthian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain demon that we all are familiar with comes across his difficulty to confess to his master. Being the second oldest of a total of seven children by the great Lucifer, means the little raven is a prince. But who are the other six? Due to his father's dislike of humans, Sebastian knows it's not going to be an easy walk in the park. As life continues in the Phantomhive household, more siblings are revealed and surely creates surprises. Ever since Valentine's Day, Cupid found a group of people who sparked his interest, and need his 'guidance.' Have you ever wonder what Ciel would do if his goal of revenge was kept from him? With his goal cleared, what would he do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler, Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I'm new here on aooo so I would like to see how I'll do with my first fanfic. Btw i'm sorry but I suck at summaries.
> 
> Without a further a do, please enjoy~

_His Butler, Unfortunate._

 

♞- A couple of days pasted after the event of the Trancy's. When my young master's soul was taken, I only longed for his return.

 

I began to even notice how much I started to miss him. His remarks...his gaze...his voice. Just _him_. I found it really puzzling for a demon to experience such emotion. But why am I? When I slipped his blue ring upon his tiny left thumb, I called out to him, hoping that he would wake up.

 

As soon as he opened that sapphire orb of his, a simple smirk made it's way on to my lips. Another emotion...happiness, I believe. This time, I wanted to wrap my arms around him, and rant on about what he caused, but I am a Butler, And I cannot forget my place. As I tried to push that event out my mind, I, Sebastian Michaelis, was even slacking on my duties. I knew that, eventually, the young master would notice.

 

A sigh escaped my mouth as I pushed the kitchen cart along the hall, my tailcoat gliding behind me . It was another morning, which meant another mistake was bond to happen. I quietly opened the door, guiding the cart to the side of his bed. Then I pulled the curtains back, letting the sunlight settle on a delicate sleeping body.

 

"It's time to wake up, my lord," I called out, gazing at him. His brows furrowed as he turn his head away, trying to hide under a pillow. A smooth chuckle found its way out as I made my way over to him. "Young master, please get up." I said, only to be rewarded with a groan. "Give me one good reason why I should..." he muttered, gazing at me under the pillow. "Because, you have paperwork to do today," I informed, moving the object at hand.

 

"I couldn't care less. Now, let me sleep," he huffed, shooing me away with his hand. "But, young master, I fixed one of your favorites this morning." I smirked. And just like that, he sprang up, glaring playfully while holding his tiny hand out. "Honestly, young master..-" I started, fixing his tea in the process.

 

"You'll become fat while eating sweets like that." He finished, rolling his eyes. I only chuckled and began to tell him what he's having, although he already knows. "Today you'll be having, Earl Grey tea accompanied with blueberry cheesecake." I announced before handing him the tea cup.

 

He brought it up to his lips to take a slip, sighing happily. "Is that a smile, my lord?" I asked, smirking at the rare sight. "Dogs can smile, you know." he answered, surprisingly elegantly stuffing his face in the cake. My smirk faded into a smile as I picked out his outfit for the day. Later, The young Earl was properly dressed and was now being forced to begin his paperwork. "Would there be anything else, my lord?" I inquired. "No, now let me be." He answered. I gave a bow before leaving his office.

 

While walking down the hall, something frightened me. I could hear a faint beating in the left side of my chest. "M-My heart? It's beating?"

 

 

It seems as though, I've gotten myself into a _unfortunate_ situation...


	2. His Butler, Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master and servant starts noticing how they're acting and decides to either talk to someone about the emotion or keep it to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to come up with a idea for this chapter. But none the less, I pulled through! It's starting to really heat up.
> 
> Thanks for the Hits and Kudos so far!
> 
> Go on ahead and enjoy c:

_His Butler, Changing_

 

♚- I woke up to the sound of plates crashing against the floor. "Hmph...Sebastian is late." I grumbled, while climbing out of bed.

"Watch it, Mey-Rin!" Baldroy yelled. "I'm sorry! Yes, I am!" she apologized, her footsteps dancing. "These idiots, I swear..." I muttered while opening the door.

 

"Where is Sebastian?" I asked to whoever could hear. "Good morning, young master!" the two servants said.  
"He's preparing breakfast." Baldroy said before turning the hall. "Yes yes, please excuse me M-Master." The maid stuttered, collecting the shattered plates.

 

I never felt so drowsy in my life but, that doesn't mean I won't give that demon a piece of my mind. I quickly made my way to the kitchen, only to be slapped in the face from the scent of chocolate. "Y-Young Master?" A familiar voice inquired, snapping me back into reality. My brows furrowed and my lips turned into a frown "You were late.." I snapped. "My sincerest apologies, my lord. Breakfast was taking longer than expected.." the demon stated.

 

"Whatever...just hurry up."I demanded, yawning as I walked back into my room.

 

Today is going to be rather interesting indeed.

 

♞- Another day fell upon us in a blink of a eye. These emotions have been bothering me to the very core, It's sickening almost.

 

I hurriedly prepared my master's breakfast with ease and strolled to his room. I raised my hand to knock but paused in my tracks. "As soon as that sapphire orb targets me, that's when these emotions toy with me. Should I inform my young about such foolish feelings?" I pondered.

 

"No no, That'll only make the situation worse." I thought, giving the door a tap. "Excuse me, young master." My voice called out before opening it. His tiny body was wrapped up in the sheets like a caterpillar. A soft chuckle left my mouth as I made my way over. "Today you'll be having, Brandy Snaps a la Créme with Earl Grey tea." I stated, handing over the china and newspaper.

 

If I dare stay any longer, I would go insane. It already seemed that way at the least. I waited for a minute to see if he needed anything else. With a shake of his head, I gathered the remaining materials hurriedly and tried to make a attempt to escape from his clutches. But what I heard made me stop dead in my tracks. "...Thank you." His little voice said.

 

Never once did he ever say that, so out of the blue now, seemed very usual. I glanced at him to see that his cheeks were flushed. A small smile lifted the corners of my mouth "Of course, young master." I spoke before exiting the room.

 

It was too quiet in the manor today, but at least the servants weren't making a mess of everything. Pushing the kitchen cart along, that's when I realized, I might need some help with this situation. After all, I am a demon, so I know nothing of the sort about these emotions.

 

But my question was, who could I ask? There's Agni, wait no, He'll take this as a sign or something. I could explain this to Tanaka, or the Undertaker. Out of the three worthy people, Undertaker seemed like the best. I would have to make a little schedule with him sooner or later, So until the time comes, there should be books about this or something, right?

 

I must have been too deep in thought because I accidentally bumped into Finny who was humming. "Oi! Sorry Mister Sebastian. I should've been watching where I was going!" He quickly apologized. "It's quite alright..." I started. "..It was my fault." continuing to walk past him.

 

His face was probably full of concern but I need to pull myself together. And act like what I am instead of human itself. This kind of behavior is disgusting and shameful of that for a demon.

 

_Can you explain to me what a demon is?_

_Or what you believe it is?_

_I've always believed it was a gruesome creature from the depths of hell._

_Nothing but all of the sins itself._

_But regardless..._

_After what I have seen...._

_I've finally started to realize...._

 

_...Not all demons are **malicious.**_

♚- At the time, I was busy licking the crumbs of my fingers. The newspaper was quite dull and it was unusually calm in the manor.

 

Not even the servants were goofing around. Finally, I decided to take a walk around the manor, possibly find out why it was so dreary today. It's been raining since this morning in England, and that could be a reason for the quiet halls upon the manor.

 

Why until now, I felt suddenly, lonely. Maybe they all were in their rooms, sleeping away. After all, there were no plans today, no guests, nothing but the rain. Maybe I should sleep the day away too. It's not everyday I get to have a day off. With that little thought in mind, I set off back to my room.

 

Before my hand rested upon the knob, a certain demon was on my mind. He was acting differently for the past few days. Not only him but I've noticed myself mimicking the same behavior. Every time I meet his intense gaze, my heart starts thumping and my temperature raises slightly.

 

Why until now, it suddenly starts. Never in my life have I ever felt like this...So why is this happening? A deep and long exhale escaped my mouth as I disappeared from behind the door.

 

"I am something truly pitiful.." I thought, wrapping myself up in the warm sheets.

 

All of my impressions were drowned away with the sounds of the rain.. but no matter what I did, i just couldn't fall asleep. My sapphire eye stayed open, almost waiting for a answer to this puzzling emotion. I had a little guess as if to what I could possibly be feeling but I denied it to the fullest.

 

There's no way in the mother of London...

 

That I'm in love with a...

 

**_Demon._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, I can't wait until the next couple of chapters. BTW, Brandy Snaps a la Crème is a actual Victorian recipe. If you're interested about how it looks or making some, you can check it out here! recipespastandpresent.org.uk/victoriancooking/cakes.php
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~! See ya in the next chapter~!


	3. His Servants, Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The servants of the Phantomhive manor are very curious about the young master and Sebastian's behavior. Even Prince Soma and Agni. So the hexad will do some investigating around the manor to see what they'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry! I've been quite busy over the summer and haven't been able to post because I wasn't around a computer to upload but nonetheless, I've wrote two chapters down so now it's time to upload! c:  
> go on and read!  
> -Keke  
> In case you were wondering,  
> ♚-This is the symbol for the King chess piece, which I use for Ciel.  
> ♞- The symbol for the Knight chess piece, Sebastian.  
> ♟- The Pawn, for the servants and for other characters

_His servants, Curious_

 

♟- It was a quarter 'till noon and the manor was strangely quiet. It's times like this that makes me take a tiny break and admire the lovely manor. I will always love working as a maid. Ever since Sebastian took me in and trained me, I've never been happier. There's constantly exciting events that happens all throughout the years and that's what brings the manor to life. I'm glad that the young master has Sebastian by his side. I've seen their relationship grow and develop over time into something wonderful.

 

But, for the past few days, They've been acting quite _distant_. Of course something as simple as that would make me worry, They're like family to me. Everyone who lives under this roof is my family. Baldroy, Finny, Tanaka, Prince Soma, Agni, Young Master, and Sebastian. I was carrying plates to the kitchen with ease, surprisingly didn't break a single one, _yet...._ Then I came across Bard and Finny, who had some puzzling expressions. "What's bothering you guys?' I asked. "You haven't noticed Sebastian and the young Master? It's drivn' me _insane!_ " Baldroy yelled, fingers grasping dirty blonde strands. "Shush Bard! One of them could hear us with your loud mouth, yes they could!" I said while glancing out the entrance. "I hope everything is alright with those two..." mumbled a concerned Finny. "That's it! We're goin' to get to the bottom of this!" Bard exclaimed, dragging us along. "Since when did we agree to this?!" Finny and I inquired.

 

(♟♟♟)

 

Later that day, Bard made us all hide behind a corner in the corridor. "What's wrong with those two..?" he asked. "I don't have the slightest idea but, we got to stay quiet. Someone could find us." reminded Finny. A couple of seconds passed by when a Indian accent suddenly spoke, "What're you doing?" It asked. We jumped at the unexpected voice and Bard clamped his hand over the owner of it. "Are you tryin' to get us caught?" the dirty blonde questioned. Prince Soma mumbled his answer into the chef's hand, shaking his head and hands in a frantic motion. Noticing our current situation, The Prince pulled his hand away and gasped. _"Wait, you have noticed too?"_

 

The three of us went back to peeking over the corner "Mhm!" we confirmed. Soma participated in the action before speaking, "Agni and I too, Of course we wanted to help but, we didn't know how." "My Prince is right!" Agni added. "As servants and friends of The Phantomhive Manor, We can't just sit back and let this situation continue." Tanaka remarked. "Whoa! Good to see you, Tanaka!" we all chimed in before going back to the problem at hand. "Alright....I think I came with a plan." Bard started, "There's going to be two groups. Me, Finny, and Mey-rin along with The Prince, Agni, and Tanaka." We all nodded and continued to listen. "Both groups will watch from a different 'viewpoint' and report our findings and opinions." He finished.

 

Finny slightly raised his hand and spoke. "Just one question, Baldroy. How would that work? Unless, each group has a certain person to watch?" Bard bit his lower lip and placed his hand upon his chin, "Hmm. That's exactly what we'll do. Team Bard has Sebastian while the remaining team has The Young Master." The chef explained. "Alright!" we beamed.  "There goes Sebastian, get ready to move out." Baldroy informed. The six of us split up into the two groups and waited for Bard's signal. My heart was thumping in my chest at the sight of Sebastian walking along past us, pushing a kitchen cart. Since the very beginning, I've had a slight crush on the butler but is too shy to tell him so. He might have the likes for someone else but a girl can dream.

 

 The tall butler was heading to the Library, which was unusual with a cart of tea, assuming that it was for the young master. "Alright. Team Soma, you follow after us." Bard whispered, giving out the signal. We slowly followed after Sebastian, being careful not to make a sound. Once inside the library, both teams hid behind different bookcases, watching intently. "...Your afternoon tea, young master." the butler informed, pouring the brew into china. I'll admit, Everything was....Off about him. Even his voice sounded _clumsy._ I know we were supposed to be watching Sebastian but, the expression written on the young master's face made me observe the duo.

 

Ciel glanced up with a bug eye, pink dusting across his cheeks. "Oh, um yes.." the earl mumbled. Suddenly there was a moment of silence, both of them staring into each other's gaze, then that's when it hit me. "Oh my lord!" I thought. grinning tremendously. "What's wrong with Mey-rin, Baldroy?" Finny whispered, glancing back at me. "Are ya okay, Mey-rin?" Bard asked quietly. At that moment, I gestured them to follow me out the library. Quickly but quietly we made our way to the kitchen, the other team tagging along. "Spill it out Mey-rin!" Baldroy demanded. "What if they had feelings for each other, they might?" I asked while clapping my hands together in delight.

 

"Now that I think about it, I can see that happening!" Finny grinned. " I believe that Sebastian would be an good soulmate for the Earl." Agni added as Prince Soma nodded. "What Agni said!" Bard beamed while Tanaka gave his usual, "Ho ho ho!" At that moment, The tall butler entered the kitchen, "Did someone call my name?" he asked, wondering why we all were gathered together here. "N-No!" we answered quickly as we swiftly left. A faint sound of chuckles echoed the corridor as we ran. "Let's clean the Manor up real good!" The chef said to receive a "Yes sir!"

 

 _A maid's duty_ _is to_ _obey the master's command to the letter! To greet my master in a tidy manor everyday- that is a maid's duty. The housemaid shall purge the filth from this manor!_ " 

 

_That is the maid aesthetic._

 

_No matter what happens, I will always stay by my friends side._

 

_If the young master and Sebastian becomes a couple, I wish for nothing more but happiness for them._

 

_(♟♟♟)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun doing Mey-Rin's point of view~
> 
> It would really help to get some kudos and feedback on how I did~ 
> 
> Should I continue~?  
> -Keke


	4. Disclosure Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, The raven gathers enough courage to tell his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made a upload, hooray. Like I said on TCIL, A new chapter was indeedly on it's way. I apologize multiple times of the late arrival, School is at an end so more updates shall come quicker, hopefully.
> 
> So without a further ado, go on ahead and read!

_His Butler, Accomplished_

 

♞- My Master is an _interesting human_. Can be difficult to read at times, displaying certain masks to certain people. I'm quite sure

that I'm the only one that has caught a glimpse of just how _vulnerable he could be_.

 

_Sometimes it's rather difficult to comprehend his thoughts and actions but, that's why I'm attracted to him._

_My Lord is very amusing, prestigious, and simply beautiful._

However, it is not proper for a butler such as myself to rant on about such things.

 

_Unfortunately, I cannot help it._

_Ever since that day my master summoned me, I've been his faithful butler._

_And I will be until the very end._

 

_His pale porcelain skin..._

_Blue-Sliver strands of hair..._

 

_Oh, I could continue on and on but- oh my, look at the time._

_How unprofessional of a butler, one minute late of serving lunch._

Over the past years, I've been explaining to my little sister about my master and how I've been contemplating to tell him.

But I'm not sure if I can bring myself to it.

Little does he know how much he means to me.

I began to realize that _I don't do everything I am told just for the sake of his delectable soul, I do it for **him.**_

 

(xxx)

 

♚- The young earl was busying himself with his daily studies accompanied with paperwork. A quiet sigh left his lips as he placed his quill pen down.

Ciel grew tired of his tasks and desired something sweet. As if his wanting was heard, there was a light knock at the door before it was opened.

He looked up to find his butler bringing a kitchen cart forth. 

"Master, I've brought your afternoon tea, and a slice of fruitcake to accompany it." The butler stated, pouring tea and setting down a cup and saucer in front of him.

The young earl picked up the china, bringing the leaf-infused water to his lips. After a sip was drawn he murmured, "It'll do."

"I'm pleased that you find it satisfactory." He said while cutting a piece of cake, moving it to a plate, and placing that in front of him also.

"What kind of tea is this?" he inquired.

"Oolong tea, sir. A traditional Chinese tea produced through a unique process

including withering the plant under the strong sun and oxidation before curling and twisting." He replied,

"It can have many flavors depending on where it is grown, varying from sweet and fruity to a more earthy taste and aroma.

This particular blend is said to be a mix between the two. I was hoping you would enjoy it."

The bluenette gave a nod, noticing the scent of it. "It's decent, although I still prefer Earl Grey."

"I assumed so, my young lord." The demon smiled, resisting the urge he occasionally had to kiss his cheek.

Ciel placed the cup down and cut a piece of the cake with the fork.

He kept his smile and just stared for a  moment. The beauty of Ciel had been interfering with his duties lately, and he often found himself daydreaming.

Which was ironic, because demons don't dream.

After eating the piece, Phantomhive met the demon's gaze and got a bit bashful. "Why are you staring..?"

It took him a moment to snap out of it, blushing a faint pink when he did. "Oh...I apologize, I didn't mean to." Stupid,

stupid idiot, he scolded himself, clearing his throat and shifting his eyes away.

The little Earl found it astonishing to see Sebastian blushing and remarked, "Well, it's not every day you see a flustered demon."

Sebastian altered his weight and turned his head away from Ciel, making sure not to look at him anymore. "It is certainly not a sight that many have been able to behold."

"Oh Please," He slightly chuckled.

Michaelis usually stayed until his master was finished, but he was a little reluctant this time. Ciel had caught him staring, which was such an embarrassment. 

He couldn't fathom how he let that happen, he was usually so good at stealing quick glances at his beautiful master.

"My my, cat got your tongue?"

At the word 'cat' he perked up, but then was disappointed as he realized that Ciel didn't mean it literally.

"No no, I can speak perfectly well." He replied, quickly recollecting himself.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

The Earl placed his cheek upon his fist and gazed at the demon for a moment.

He stared forward, perfectly aware of Ciel's gaze.

'What are you?' That question ran through his head even though he already knew the answer to it. Ciel sighed as he pushed a stack of paper to a corner of his desk.

It took all the self-control he had to not look at his lord until he was done with his tea and cake. "Are you finished, Master?"

"Yes,  finished work as well." he answered.

"Splendid." the raven replied, collecting the plates and cup, Putting it on the cart. He gave him a smile before rolling the cart out, shutting the door behind him.

Phantomhive let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding and slumped in his chair.

Sebastian also exhaled in relief, thinking about how awkward that was and covering his face with a hand as he returned the cart to the kitchen.

Sooner or later, it was going to be time for a bath and the earl wanted to ease himself. Stress and tension crawled into him, entering his mind as if it was practiced.

The demon carried on with his daily chores: Cleaning the library, straightening up each room, keeping records...

Until everything was done and he was just left with his thoughts. He found that keeping busy was best, because when he wasn't, his mind tended to wander.

He often thought of Ciel, and how he looked, and how he would love to just kiss every inch of that beautiful body of his and...

He realized that he was blushing, leaned up against the wall.

The tiny male stayed in his current location for a couple of minutes, thoughts going to his butler. Now, he realized how strange the demon was acting.

He thought it was best not to question it, at least not now.

Sebastian sighed, frustrated with himself. What would his father think, him having...Feelings for a human?

It was bad enough that he went into contracting, he doesn't exactly approve of that.

The bluenette left his study and walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, the butler decided to carry on with his cleaning, beginning to go over everything again. He walked to Ciel's room to change his sheets.

The younger ran the water to a suitable temperature and closed the door afterwards.

The raven heard the water running and chuckled. It didn't seem that the young master remembered to bring any clothes for himself.

He thought about giving some to him, but if he ran a bath without calling for his butler, it was clear that he didn't want him there.

After undressing himself, he stepped into the water and sat down. For once he decided to clean himself by himself.

The butler took the sheets off of his bed and placed them in a basket. He took them to the washroom and took off his coat, rolling up his sleeves to clean them.

Putting water and soap in the bucket with them, he pushed the fabric across the washboard.

Wetting his blue-grey locks, he combed his bangs back and stared at the ceiling. "What was that for..?"

 Sebastian tried not to think, but he just couldn't help it. He was dying to tell Ciel, but he didn't want to change anything between them negatively...Or to hurt him.

He felt horrible at the thought of hurting Ciel.

When his bath was finished, he dried off and realized that he forgot a change of clothes, curing himself silently as he wrapped a towel around his body.

It was going to be risky to leave the bathroom unseen, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

When he was done washing the sheets he hung them to dry outside. He grabbed some clean ones, folding them over his arms.

Once in his room, the bed caught his attention automatically. "Shit...He's going to return." Ciel murmured, pulling out an over sized cotton white shirt.

Making his way down the hall to his master's room, he was too occupied with his thoughts to noticed the wet footprints.

He opened the door and caught sight of Ciel, barely smirking. "Did you enjoy your bath, master?"

"Mhm." he hummed, slipping on the shirt and buttoning it.

He smiled, bending over to put the sheets on his bed. "That is wonderful. You may want to remember to bring a change of clothes next time, though."

Phantomhive looked at him before slightly frowning his features.

"Is there something troubling you, master?"

"No."

He exhaled sharply, thinking about what he was going to say next. Finishing putting the sheet on, he straightened his bed before going over to him.

"There is something troubling me, and I think you ought to know."

"And what might that be?"

Sebastian exhaled and kneeled down so he was face to face with him.

"I...I don't know how to say this but.. I believe that I have feelings for you that are beyond the master and servant occupation.

It has recently become difficult to keep it hidden."

Ciel paused his movements for a second as he gazed at the demon in front of him. His eye patch was removed when he took a bath and was currently in his hand.

He honestly didn't know how to reply to such a statement and felt his cheeks starting to warm.

"Beyond the master and servant way..?" He blinked, felling his normal composer slipping beneath him.

 "Yes. I have...Complicated emotions towards you...May I ask permission for something...?"

The Earl drew his brows together for a second in caution. "...You may.."

"Can I..." He started, looking up at him, "Kiss you?"

 His eyes widen slightly at his statement. It felt like his heart came to a stop right then and there.

There was so many questions swarming in his mind and he felt the hue darken upon his cheeks. "K-Kiss me..?" he stuttered.

  "Yes, can I?" He asked, "Wherever you feel most comfortable."

"You...You can.." he answered unsurely.

 "Thank you, master." He took the small hand in both of his, bringing his lips to it and kissing the back of it.

Ciel gazed at him with a sheepish expression.

The demon leaned up closer to his face, staring at the unsymmetrical irises with his pair of crimson red ones.

The tiny male attempted to look back but ended up averting his eyes.

"Master...How about you look my way.." He cupped his cheek with one hand, "So I can kiss your lips...?"

Ciel was so shy at the moment, hesitantly meeting his gaze once more.

 "You're so beautiful, my lord." He leaned up and took his face with both hands, their lips meeting softly.

 The earl found himself closing his eyes, returning the kiss.

When he pulled away, he moved the bangs out of Ciel's eyes. "Young master, are my feelings returned?"

His eyelashes fluttered opened lightly and he spoke in a small voice. "...They are."

He sighed in relief. "You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that."

The young ear was still flustered, shutting his eyes and brushing his damp hair back. "Oh really."

"Yes, I...Don't know what I would have done if you had rejected me." He cleared his throat and stood.

Ciel slightly smiled as he ended up brushing his locks behind an ear.

The demon kissed his cheek and sighed. "I apologize, I didn't mean to make you flustered."

"No need to apologize, Sebastian." his smile grew.

"It's just that I have no idea how to treat you now, I mean...You're so cute and sometimes I just want to kiss you and I can't help but stare and-"

He realized that he was rambling. "Oh, look at me, my sentences are running on."

The tiny male chuckled lightly and looked somewhere else with his arms folded.

Michaelis was quiet and begun to stare again.

He glanced at Sebastian then turned his back to him.

He shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry, I truly don't mean to stare."

Ciel looked at him over his shoulder. "You do that all the time."

"I do? I'm sorry. How often?"

"Quite often, even if I don't look at you it's as if I can feel when you do."

He covered his face, apologizing again.

"Stop apologizing." he chuckled, turning around and moving his hands

"I'm sor-" He started, but then cleared his throat. "Okay."

"Let me get this straight." he started, _"You, like me?"_

"It's a little more than 'like'. " He chuckled, "To be completely frank, _I'm infatuated with you."_

"Me? How so?" he questioned. Ciel honestly didn't see much of himself, so why did Sebastian?

"Well, You're very strong hearted. And strong willed. I think those two qualities are most intriguing, and attractive. But you're also very kind when you would like to be."

He hummed, "Oh really."

"Yes, I find it quite admirable. You are a truly interesting person."

Ciel smiled at his words and touched the demon's gloved hands.

"These last three years have been wonderful. It is an absolute joy to serve you." he looked down at his and Ciel's hands.

 "Your statement sounds like a departure."

"I am by your side until the very end, whenever that may be." He promised, "I am surely not departing."

"In the end, you are required to have my soul."

"Our contract is concluded by me having your soul, yes. But that doesn't mean that I must eat it. I can return it to you if I please."

He tilted his head slightly, "But why would you? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Originally...But..." He intertwined their fingers. "All I really want now is you to myself."

The bluenette couldn't help but smile at his remark. "Oh, Sebastian."

He kissed his forehead, "Would you grant me my wish?"

"If that is what you desire then, so be it."

"You're far to kind to a butler such as me." He smiled.

"Rubbish." he replied

The demon kissed his cheek, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Rather confident, aren't you?"

"It's who I am"

"I've noticed."

He smirked and let go of his hands.

Sebastian definitely wanted to kiss him again.

He went over to his bed and climbed into it. "Not even going to bother returning to the study."

"I didn't think you would." He pulled the clean sheets over his shoulders.

"Can..Can you stay with me tonight?" he asked, feeling that was somewhat of a childish request.

"Yes." He answered. He was almost about to ask the same question. "May I undress? Mostly, anyways?"

"If that's what you want to do."

The demon shut the door and stripped himself down to his undershirt and boxers. He came over to the bed and sat with his legs crossed.

"Come here." he chuckled.

He moved closer to Ciel without hesitation.

The smaller held his arms out to him.

Sebastian hugged and held him, kissing his cheek.

He giggled at the gesture and hugged him back.

"Ciel, You're my everything." He twirled his fingers in the blue-gray strands.

Hearing his name spoken made his heart flutter.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm so excited, I called you by your first name."

"No no it's fine. when we're alone like this you can call me by my first name."

"Yes, master. I mean...Ciel."

He chuckled and kissed the demon's cheek.

His butler smiled and twirled some strands of Ciel's hair.

He loved the feeling of being in his demon's strong arms.

"How long I have daydreamed of this." He kissed his cheeks and temples.

"How could you possibly love someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" He questioned in confusion. "You're Ciel, you're absolutely wonderful."

Lightly, he placed his head upon the demon's shoulder.

"You're gorgeous. And your personality is amazing as well, I'm surprised that no one else had confessed to you sooner."

Then he thought and a realization came to him. "Oh no, I can't do this...It's selfish of me, Ciel...I can't..."

"It's selfish? Not in the slightest. Even if you didn't confess to me, you'd still have ownership over me."

"No, I mean... You're betrothed."

"Just like I just explained. Honestly, I want to call it off. It's not that I'm not fond of her,

Elizabeth is my cousin and I'm afraid she'll end up getting hurt with someone like me."

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you...And my father wouldn't approve..."

"Hurt me" What's left to break? You probably could break a piece but in the end, I'm a shattered mess.."

"I don't want you to be shattered...I want to make you happy, I want to see you happy. I want... _To fix you_..."

The earl gazed at him gently with a smile across his lips.

"That's what you're currently doing. I know I stated that I forgot how to smile but...seems like I remembered a few minutes ago."

"That's wonderful news. All I wish is to see you smile, whatever that may take."

"You're being a ridiculous amount of sweet to me." Ciel purred, cupping his cheeks.

"That's how I want to be to you."

He kissed his nose and said, "Such a lover boy."

"Only yours." He kissed his temple.

"Sebastian, tell me I'm curious, what was your history? Before you met me." 

"My history?" He thought for a moment, "Well, you're the reason I came back to earth after a century.

Usually I take contracts and rest a little before moving to the next. But... I was reluctant after my last.

I didn't know if I wanted to see any human ever again, honestly..."

Ciel was silent and listened to his words, playing in his hair.

"It was mid-18th century... I was a servant, and I fell in love with my contractor's daughter. She pretended to be a man to serve in the war... But she died in combat.

My father was... Less than pleased to find that I had fallen for a human and..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't seem to get the rest of the words out.

The earl cupped his cheeks comfortingly. "You don't have to tell me unless you want to." he cooed.

He took a moment before finishing. "And I was caged."

"Sebastian..." he murmured, features looking sad.

"...Her name was Bethany. And I was locked up for loving her. That's why I'm afraid to love you as much as I do."

Ciel hugged him a bit tightly and sighed.

He hugged back, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. "Because I love you, Ciel. Perhaps too much."

When Sebastian said that he felt truly happy. To love again. To love someone else after such a long time.

"I.." Ciel started, pulling his head back to look at the demon. "I love you too."

Feeling light in his chest, the butler kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad."

The earl smiled sweetly as he gazed at his butler with abnormal eyes.

Sebastian stared at him, loving the sight of his smiling face. "You should get to sleep."

"I don't wanna." he mumbled.

"Well, I'm just suggesting."

"One more question then."

"What is that?"

"What's your real name?"

"I'm... Not supposed to tell you that. But I suppose..." He paused a moment before whispering in his ear, "Malphas."

"Malphas..?" he repeated. "How come you let me name you when we first met?"

"It is customary. Masters name their demons. It's considered very... Intimate to give the master your name upon meeting."

"I'll always remember that day, I accidentally summoned you. I'm somewhat grateful that I did, if not, I wouldn't be here."

"I am glad no other demon got to you first, especially not that creep, Faustus."

He held in a laugh. "You really dislike him, don't you?"

"Yes, very much so."

Ciel kissed his cheek.

He smiled at the kiss. "He won't touch you. Not a single finger of his will touch your perfect skin, or I'll kill him."

"So protective." he joked, folding his arms around the demon's neck.

"He's my rival, and you're my master. Demons are naturally protective anyways."

He pecked his lips, "Not only am I your master, but now your lover."

"I don't believe myself to be worthy of such a privilege." He smiled, pushing Ciel's bangs out of his eyes.

"I do." he chuckled softly, caressing his cheek.

"Thank you, you're much too kind."

"Am not."

"To believe a demon to be worthy of such love is very kind, in my opinion."

"Everyone deserves love."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes, you deserve my love." 

"My, how these last few minutes have changed you." He chuckled.

Phantomhive rolled his eyes jokingly before laying down. "All it took was a confession."

"It look me three years to do that." He laughed at him.  "Well, more like one and a half.

It took me a whole year to realize my feelings for you, and a half one to decide to tell you ." 

"Well now, you got what you wanted~."

"I still can't fully believe that the feeling is mutual. It's shocking, honestly."

"Isn't it? I honestly wasn't expecting a confession."

"What were you expecting?" He chuckled.

"I don't have the slightest idea."

  "I was going to say 'Nevermind!' and leave. But I'm glad I didn't."

 "You know I wouldn't have let you go."

 "Yes, I know."

 Ciel chuckled before turning on his side.

He cuddled up against him and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

How he had longed to do just this only a matter of hours ago. "Are you sure that it's alright for me to stay with you tonight?"

"I'm positive." he smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm just asking because... If anyone found out..."

"Let's not worry about that. So what if they did?"

"I mean, you're a noble."

"Couldn't possibly care less."

"Why not? But... Your status as the Queen's guard dog."

"Because that's honestly not really important."

"Not important?"

"You're important."

"I'm...?" He started before getting a little pink. "You consider me more important than your family's name and status...?"

"I only came back for revenge, without my title, I would be a normal male."

"I guess you're right." He kissed his cheek, "You still flatter me."

He smiled and said, "I can say the same for you."

"I try, my lord." He returned the smile.

Ciel hugged him one last time before saying, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied, blowing out the candle on his bedside table. "Sweet dreams."

He smiled and shut his eyes.

He kissed his forehead and held the tiny male as he slept. Sebastian didn't sleep, just hummed certain things to him to make sure Ciel slept well.

He had secretly been singing him things after he went to bed since he was ten, but now he got to do it as he held him.

The young earl slept peacefully through the night. In the morning, he was still in the same state.

Sebastian was already up and dressed, he had reluctantly left Ciel's bed at first light. He drew the curtains back, a stand sitting next to the bed that held tea.

"Young master, it is time to wake up."

He made a small noise and yawned, moving after a couple of seconds.

Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, mumbling in discomfort from the light.

"Tea, master?" He smiled, thinking that he was so cute.

 He gave a nod, blocking the light out of his face with an arm.

 "Your favorite, Earl Grey." He poured him his tea and handed it to him, beginning to dress him.

 "What's my schedule today?" he questioned before blowing at the liquid.

 "Not much, dancing lessons, world history, and political science. The remainder of the day is for you to study and attend to paperwork."

 He mentally groaned, ugh, dance lessons.

 

 

 

 

"Something wrong, my lord?"

"Do I really have to?"

"I'm afraid so."

The Earl slightly whimpered.

"I know you aren't fond of dancing, but it is a necessary skill for someone of your social status."

"Still...."

"Master, you must take your dancing lessons."

"Sebastiann."

"Yes?"

"Please don't, don't make me."

The butler tried so hard not to give in to his begging. "You must learn somehow or another."

He gave a pout and sipped his tea quietly, frowning afterwards.

"...Fine, I'll cancel it for you. But I'm teaching you."

Ciel smiled in achievement but then puffed his cheeks at the last part.

"You should learn it is one of your responsibilities."

He groaned and placed the cup down.

The raven gave him a kiss on the cheek and picked the stand up when he finished dressing him, "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay." Phantomhive hummed.

He left and shut the door behind him, placing the stand in the kitchen before carrying on with daily chores.

The bluenette went to his study and decided to get the paperwork out of the way.

He hummed as he continued with his chores, and lunchtime soon came.

Sebastian carried a tray with a slice of lemon meringue pie and a cup of tea to the study. "Master, afternoon tea."

His head was upon the desk, taking a minute for him to sit back up.

"Don't tell me you dozed off, my lord." He chuckled, setting the tray down in front of him.

"No, I was being thoughtful."

"Thoughtful? What is on your mind?"

"How boring work is." he replied dully.

Sebastian gave an amused smile. "Lemon meringue pie with assam tea. Please enjoy." 

Ciel took a bit of the pie and made a little sigh. He needed something to settle his known craving and that did just the trick.

Then Ciel finished off his tea in a neat manner.

He took the tray back once he was finished and balanced it on one hand, giving him a little kiss on each cheek.

Ciel smiled at the gesture, touching the spot he was kissed.

"Tonight, dance lessons." The demon promised, patting his head and leaving.

Okay, he could do this. Ciel attempted to give himself encouragement but it didn't last very long, due to thinking of terrible outcomes.

_"Ugh, this is hopeless."_

Chores, chores, chores. Honestly, the butler loved his job. He loved to clean and to cook and to keep records and to serve Ciel.

It was honestly so much fun sometimes, and one of the most entertaining jobs he's ever had.

Then tiny male noticed that Valentine's day was coming up, automatically assuming that Elizabeth would try to plan something.

Hmm, Valentine's Day, Sebastian would have to do something special for Ciel.

Human customs were strange to him and change often, but he would use any excuse to treat his master.

He wondered about the events that would take place on that date.

When everything was done, he checked the time. 7:30. Absolutely perfect, everything was according to schedule.

Ciel wanted nothing more than to get this lesson out of the way.

He went to find him, knocking before entering his study.

"Yes?" his voice answered from behind the wood.

Michaelis opened the door and stepped inside, "I know you're going to hate doing this."

"Very much so."

"But as a nobleman, it is necessary for you to learn."

"I know, I know."

"Social appearances do matter. Please stand and join me, I'll teach you how to lead."

Ciel stood up and sighed. "It's going to be difficult because you're too tall. Don't you remember the first time this happened?"

"Yes, but we had limited time then. Elizabeth wanted a dance by that night."

"Ugh, pink is such a feminine color. I hope that it'll never come across my path again."

"I think you look rather nice in pink." He smiled, bringing him to the center of the room.

"I bet you do." he spoke. 

"I do." He then looked at Ciel from the side, holding his chin. He fixed the way he was standing with his hands, "Posture."

His brows knitted slightly.

"Stand straighter, you can't slouch."

He brought his shoulders in their rightful position and did what he was told.

He came around to the front of him, guiding Ciel's hand to go on his own waist. "You would hold the lady by the waist with one hand."

"You're too tall." he muttered.

"I can't help that." He sighed before taking his other hand. "Besides, it doesn't matter, the steps are the same."

"Woof."

He shook his head and began to step with him.

Phantomhive tried to follow along, sometimes stepping on the demon's foot. "I'm sorry." he apologized quickly.

"It's alright." He said, pulling him tighter up against him and making him stand straight. "You must keep your form, don't cling to me for dear life."

"I'm not, you're going to make me fall onto you."

"You are, and you're doing that on your own." He turned with him slowly to let him learn the steps.

"You were moving too fast for me."

"Well, tell me to slow down if I'm going too fast."

He exhaled and muttered something before carrying on.

"What was that, master?"

"Nothing of your concern."

He didn't question it further, "Now, you try to lead. And yes, I know it will be difficult because you're short."

Ciel glanced down at his feet before attempting to perform the dance they managed to get through.

"Good, but don't look so pained. You can't give a lady a look like that when you dance."

His expression went neutral as he looked at the demon, narrowing his eyes.

"Smile."

"No."

"Please...?"

Phantomhive achieved a small smile, of course it wasn't a real one.

"Hm." He hummed, stopping his dance and tilting his chin up to give him a gentle kiss.

Ciel smiled against his lips.

He kissed him quite a few times. When he pulled away for the last time he said, "You're hopeless at dancing."

The earl chuckled lightly.

He checked the time, decided that it wasn't too late, and put his watch back in the pocket of his coat. "It's really not as difficult as you're making it."

"I don't dance."

"I haven't the slightest idea why not.

"I'm not fond of it."

"Well, it is mandatory for you."

"Ugh, If I do it correctly, will you stop with the lectures?"

"Possibly."

He rolled his eye and placed his hands to their proper places. Then he began leading the demon.

Sebastian smiled down at him, staring with his intense red eyes.

"I hate you." The young lord returned his smile before moving his gaze.

"Why do you always look away when I look at you?"

"Oh, it's nothing.."

"Nothing? Are you sure? There's not anything bothering you?"

"N-No, I'm sure."

He gently made Ciel look at him, his brows slightly drawing together with worry.

His cheeks dusted lightly in color and the cerulean orb glanced at the side before he spoke. "I'm serious, nothing is wrong...it's just.."

Ciel trailed off as he looked back at the demon. "Your eyes are somewhat...vivid.."

He chuckled, "I've heard that before."

Looking at his rings for a moment, Ciel tried to distract himself.

He kissed him again. He just wanted to feel his lips against his for a few moments. It was a blissful experience that left him a bit happier than before.

Cupping the butler's cheeks, his kiss was returned in possibly the sweetest way it could.

Sebastian smiled, "You make me much too happy."

"I'm glad I can do so for you." Phantomhive hummed.

"I'm starting to think that I'm just hallucinating all this. This is too good to be true."

"Oh really now. I can assure you that it's real."

"Good." He kissed his cheek.

He gave an enchanting grin in response to the kiss.

"You're too cute."

"Am not."

"You really are."

Ciel shook his head. "Not."

"You are. My adorable little master that I'm oh so lucky to have."

Smiling, he brushed a couple of strands behind his ear.

He suddenly picked his master up and held him with one arm. "If only you knew how wonderful you are."

The tiny male placed his hands upon his lover's shoulders and pecked the demon's cheek. "You flatter me, Malphas."

"I know, it's one of my favorite things to do." He smiled from the gesture.

"Lover boy."

"Your lover boy."

Pensively, he smiled at him shyly.

He carried him out of the study, thinking that he was so cute.

Ciel folded his arms around Sebastian's neck.

The demon kissed his cheek and carried him to his bedroom.

"Malphas." he giggled at the gesture.

The giggle made him smile and he shut the door behind him once he had entered. He set him down on the bed. "We have arrived."

He crossed his legs and tried not to smile.

Sebastian sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

The earl held his hand with both of his and leaned into him.

"Ciel..." He started, trailing off.

"Yes..?"

He gave him a little kiss before whispering in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied, reaching up and cupping the demon's cheek.

He gave him another kiss, "Very much."

"More than words could ever say."

"And more than you could ever imagine."

"More than you could possibly comprehend." he chuckled.

The butler chuckled as well and took his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

The bluenette bashfully smiled at his raven.

"Cutie."

"Am not." he pouted.

"You are. Very cute."

"So are you."

"Hmm... You're cuter."

He stuck his tongue out at him.

"You are. Especially in a dress..." He mumbled the last part and kiss his face multiple times. "You're just beautiful."

He giggled at the demon's behavior towards him.

Sebastian was so happy to be sweet to him. He had been wanting to say so much and now he could.

"Thank you." he spoke lightly.

"Whatever for?"

"Making me smile again."

The words warmed his nonexistent heart. "Oh, Ciel... You don't have to thank me for that."

"I forgot how it truly felt to be happy, until yesterday."

"Ciel, I'm pleased to know that I make you happy... I just want you to be happy..."

"I am~."

"Good."

Ciel kissed his cheek softly.

He returned the gesture while smiling. "My darling Ciel."

"Love." he replied with a tiny grin.

He hugged him and kissed his forehead.

His giggles sounded and the smaller returned the hug.

He continued to kiss all over his face and twirled his fingers in the blue-gray strands of hair.

"Malphas~!" The blue-grey stranded male laughed.

He held him with both hands and kept kissing him, smiling at the call of his name.

Phantomhive was so elated at that very moment. He loved his demon with all his heart and would truly do anything for him.

He gave him another hug and a couple more kisses. He pulled him back on the bed while still holding him in his arms.

The petite boy kissed Sebastian's cheeks.

He smiled and blushed faintly.

"You're so cute."

"Perhaps to you, but I surely don't see myself as cute... A demon such as myself should be frightening, and you think of me as 'cute'?"

"Precisely. You're not frightening in the slightest."

"You're absolutely mental, darling."

"You're mental for loving me."

"I suppose that's true. We can be mental together."

His gaze was so gentle as he stared at the demon. Ciel smiled warmly before pecking his lips.

"You should get to sleep, little boy." He chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"I don't want tooo."

"You have toooo."

"Nooo."

"Yes, you have to."

The Earl shook his head.

He sighed, "Ciel, why are you suddenly so difficult about your bedtime?"

"Because I want to stay up with you."

"Well... I suppose a little longer couldn't hurt."

He chuckled and kissed the demon's nose. "Thank you~."

"You don't have to thank me." He gave him a kiss, pushing Ciel's hair back out of his eyes.

"I wanted to." the blue haired male chuckled.

He pulled the string of his eye-patch until it fell from his face. Then he simply admired him, brushing the bangs from his eyes and giving him kisses.

Small giggles came from Phantomhive all the while.

He tilted his chin up and pressed their lips together, still holding him.

His kiss was returned gently, small hands upon the raven's shoulders.

Sebastian gently pulled him up so he was sitting on his lap, deepening the kiss. His hands held the smaller around the waist.

The abnormal hued orbs he displayed were closed as his arms folded around the butler's neck.

His lips were still on his master's as he untied the bow from around his neck.

The contracted iris revealed itself as the cerulean hue remained shut.

He pulled the ribbon from his neck as he broke the kiss. "I love you, Ciel."

"More than words could ever say."

He gave him another kiss after looking at his unsymmetrical eyes for a few moments.

Ciel gave a warm smile before kissing his lover's cheeks.

The demon sprinkled kisses all over his face, arms around his torso.

"Malphas~." he giggled.

"Yesss?" He chuckled, pecking his lips.

"All these kisses~."

"Do you have a problem with all my kisses?" He kissed his cheeks.

"No~." he laughed.

"Good, because I'm going to keep giving you kisses. Forever and ever." Then he kissed his nose and temples.

The smile never left.

"Okay, really now..." He said once he had kissed all over his face at least three times. "Bedtime."

"Okay."

He unbuttoned Ciel's coat and shirt, slipping them off his shoulders.

Then he moved him off his lap and sat him on the bed, and continued to undress him there as he did every night.

Once in his night shirt, he climbed back up to the pillows.

"Do you wish me to stay with you again?"

"Yes, if you would like too."

"I'll do anything you wish, master." He loosened the tie around his neck and pulled it off.

"Your wishes count too."

"All I wish is to be with you and make you happy." He removed his shirt and shoes and joined Ciel.

"You always make me happy."

"I'm glad, that's my job." Sebastian wrapped his arms around the small frame and pulled the sheets over them.

Ciel placed his head against the demon's chest. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." He replied, blowing out the candle. "Sweet dreams, Ciel..."

"Same to you." The young lord closed his eyes as he nuzzled his lover a bit.

 Sebastian chuckled, "Demons don't have dreams."

"You have thoughts, don't you?"

"Yes. But those thoughts do not continue after we lose consciousness. If we even lose consciousness at all.

Sleep is a privilege, for contracted demons especially."

"Thoughts are somewhat like dreams. "

"Somewhat. I feel if I had dreams, you would be the only thing to occupy them, just as you do my thoughts."

Ciel felt his heart flutter at the demon's statement, giving a sweet kiss in reply. "You proceed to flatter me, Malphas."

"That is my goal, Ciel." He kissed his temple. "Goodnight."

"Night, Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and up shall be a bit different from 1-3 because, 
> 
> #1-It's 2016 and improvements has been developed  
> #2- They're from an RP I'm doing with a friend so I believe you all will enjoy it better with our plots.  
> #3- It's mostly in third person now.  
> This chapter just so happened to be First then switched to Third.
> 
> Hoped you guys enjoyed it and didn't get confused, Feel free to leave a comment if desired.


	5. His Butler, Saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master and servant continue to bond closer with each other as Valentine's day draws nearer and other visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> For those of you who are already on this train since the first chapter, I accidentally forgot to put a tiny but more  
> before ending chapter 4, it starts after- "Same to you." The young lord closed his eyes as he nuzzled his lover a bit.-
> 
> Anyway, for those who are new, You already saw the added words.
> 
> I humbly apologize for taking so long to update, so I attempted to lengthen the chapter to make up for it. 
> 
> That's all for my notes, now go on and enjoy!

His Butler, Saccharine

 

Even when the sun peeked through his window, The earl remained asleep.

"Cieeel." Sebastian cooed, gently rocking him in his arms. "It's time to wake up..."

A sort of groan came from him, burying his face deeper into the demon's chest.

"Ciel~." He repeated, chuckling.

"Yes?" Answer muffled due to the young lord's position.

"Good morning. Time to get uuuup."

"I refuse to do such thing."

 "Ciel, you can't stay in bed all day."

"Watch. Me."

"Well, as long as you're here, I'm here..."

After a few moments, he raised his head up.

The demon kissed his forehead. "Come on, I have cleaning to do today..."

Another noise of discomfort came from the bluenette. "Ew."

"What I like cleaning..." He sounded personally offended. "But...I guess a little longer wouldn't hurt..."

Ciel laughed at his response. "I was only joking."

"Cleaning is entertaining to me."

"Wipes dust away. Gasps, suddenly no more dust." snickered the earl.

 "You just don't understand, Ciel."

"Oh no, I understand very well." He sat up.

Sebastian did the same and stretched, "Do you?"

"Naturally." purred the blue haired male as he crawled out of bed.

"Mhm, I'm sure." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, stretching again.

"Oh shush, What's my schedule for today."

"Economics, political studies, and violin practice. Oh, and a visit from Lady Elizabeth."

"I suppose I better get started.." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I suppose so." He smiled at how it was to wake up in Ciel's bed. Strange, yes, but also pleasant. He began to get dressed, and then dress Ciel.

The Earl sometimes either found himself smiling or unconsciously cracking a grin. Having to wake up to the demon is honestly his favorite thing.

 "You seem rather cheerful this morning, my lord~." The boy's smiles were always returned by his butler. He stood when Ciel was dressed and straightened his tie.

"Oh? I wonder in the slightest idea why." Ciel touched the raven's arm before starting to leave his room.

He caught Ciel's wrist and pulled him back into his arms, giving him a quick kiss before letting go. "I haven't the slightest idea."

A giggle attempted to escape Ciel as the little lord's cheeks started to dye. "Silly."

"Go on now, there's much to do." He chuckled at the color of his cheeks and rushed him out the door.

"Okay okay!" He batted his hands at the butler before going to his study.

Sebastian smiled and shut the door, leaning against it and sighing, "What a cutie..." The demon smiled before going to make the bed.

Ciel kept hid lower lip between his teeth to keep from smiling as he went to go begin his daily studies.

On the occasion that Sebastian saw him, he smiled. He spent lunchtime with Ciel and then carried on with his cleaning.

Almost done with political studies, he took a little break and observed his rings.

Meanwhile Sebastian was busy fixing everything the other servants broke.

Sometimes, it was difficult to understand who exactly was Ciel Phantomhive. A boy who made a contract with a demon for a selfish desire of revenge.

Or was it a boy who really just needed love to patch up his scars?

It's said that demons don't have true feelings, only desires. Sebastian was always confused by that.

He was sure he could feel everything that a human could, and right now, it was _guilt_.

He was so selfish, so arrogant...How could he have done that to Ciel?

The thought of losing him was too painful...Ciel Phantomhive made Sebastian who he was, and without him...He would go back to being a beast only acted out of hunger.

The only thing he could do was _remove his memory of_ _achieving_ _revenge_.

Ever since a sweet little demon's confession reached his ears, he was different. Ciel was becoming...more _cheerful_ than usual, all because of Sebastian Michaelis.

 _Maybe this was love's work._ The little earl knew that the path he was walking on before was surely going to lead to his _death_.

_He knew that much._

It was dark and tricky, whispering words of his undoing. Suddenly, light began to crack through, showing him other possibilities that would've  _never_ crossed his mind. 

The only thing Sebastian wanted was to be with Ciel. When he was finished with his chores he did just that,

appearing behind him and running a finger down the Earl's spine as he kissed his cheek. "Hello again, my darling."

In response to that, his vessel shivered and straightened. "Hello, love."

"How've you been so far~?" He asked, putting his arms around the small frame.

"Quite alright, what about you?" asked the guard dog as he reached up to cup the demon's cheeks.

"Okay, but better now that I'm with you."

"Good~."

More kisses were placed on his cheeks. "Oh, my bad, am I distracting you?"

"Not really, I was almost done~."

"Good." He chuckled and held him for a bit longer and then let go, sitting on his knees beside his chair. "Okay, go ahead and finish."

Sticking his tongue out, he picked the quill pen back up. "Honestly."

He waited patiently, obediently sitting beside him like a loyal dog.

Perhaps he'll tell the demon some thoughts that swam up in his mind. Someone told him, "You're surrounded in darkness yet remained untinted from it's grasp."

In a way, _that was true._ For that past three years, all he knew was _darkness_.

He kissed the hand he wasn't using to write and then went back to sitting patiently.

And he welcomed _every inch of it_. Ciel gave Sebastian a smile before going back to writing.

He leaned on the arm of the chair and stared at him.

Phantomhive tried not to laugh as he proceed to finish.

Another kiss was given on his hand.

Once he finished, Ciel pecked his cheek. "You're so silly."

"I am not. I'm very serious."

"Mhm."

"I am. Name one time where I have not been serious."

"A few minutes ago. Or when you're distracted by cats."

"What? I'm never distracted."

"Liesss." he closed the ink before standing up.

"Never. Except by you. I can't help that~."

He gave a charming smile before saying, "Your flattery never ceases to make me happy." Then Ciel looked at the hallway in thought. "Now violin lessons.."

"Mhm." He nodded, "Good luck."

He showed him a frown before leaving again.

"So cute." He smiled before hearing a crash and going to fix whatever was broken.

After his lesson, he sighed, finally it was the last thing. Lady Elizabeth coming for a visit around this time? Probably going to mention something about Valentine's day.

His thoughts were answered by his fiancée bursting through the door and cheerfully calling, "Cieeeel!"

**_Here we go..._ **

"Hello, Elizabeth." replied the earl.

"Oh, Ciel! I've missed you sooo!" She latched on to him, squeezing him tightly with a hug.

"I-Is that so?" he slightly gasped. "I can't breath, Lizzy."

"Aw, you called me Lizzy! That makes me so happy!" She squeezed him tighter before letting go.

Ciel held his torso as he panted lightly.

"Soo, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day~?"

"Not that I know of.."

"You don't?" She sounded disappointed and looked at her thumbs before perking up. "Hey, I know! We could have a ball!"

"I'm not so sure about that Lizzy..."

"What...? What do you mean? Come on Ciel, it'll be fun."

"I'm not giving an answer to this."

"What?" She started to tear up, "Ciel, I just want you to have fun. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..I just have to see what my schedule is like in order for that to even happen." he explained.

"Oh, if that's all." She giggled and seemed to cheer up again, "We can do something!"

"I suppose."

"Yay!" She gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Ciel slightly gave her a smile.

She smiled widely and skipped towards the door, "I'll see you then, Cieel!"

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."

"Byee~!"

When the door closed, he exhaled lightly before deciding to head towards his bedroom.

The butler was cleaning the library but of course heard every word.

The bluenette placed a hand on his head before looking for a book he kept on his shelf.

Sebastian hummed and finished with the library, moving on to the windows of the manor.

For the time being, he entertained himself with it.

The demon knocked on the glass of his window once and smiled, standing on a ladder outside. He didn't really have to, but he preferred not to show his wings.

Ciel got up and went over to it, returning his smile.

He stood on his toes to wash the top and kept smiling at him, blowing a little kiss.

The earl visibly giggled as he watched the demon, catching his kiss.

The butler soon became distracted by a cat on the ground and almost fell while looking at it.

Phantomhive rolled his eyes playfully and laughed at him before giving the window a tap.

He turned his attention back to Ciel and raised an eyebrow in question.

He waved bye before closing the curtain in his face.

Michaelis gasped and pretended to be offended before continuing to wash the window.

The earl left his room and walked down stairs, reading his book.

Sebastian hummed and whistled while he cleaned.

Ciel sat down upon on the stairs.

The butler cleaned and cleaned and cleaned until everything was spotless. And then he went outside and cleaned some more.

When it started to get dark he went back inside, against the begging of Pluto.

The bluenette ended up taking a nap, book laying in his lap. Ciel was against the rail, motionless.

He caught him napping and, through a habit he picked up from his sister, took a picture of him. He was so cute, aw...

Sebastian picked him up and carried him to his room.

The little lord mumbled something and nuzzled into the demon.

It was so relieving to see Ciel so innocent and cheerful lately. Setting him down, he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face and smiled.

The earl slightly moved and had a faint smile on his lips.

He kissed his forehead and sat on the bed, holding him in is arms.

"Sebastian..." he mumbled, drowsily looking at him.

"Yes~?" He smiled down at the small Earl.

"Hi~."

He chuckled, "Hello."

"Fell asleep didn't I?"

"Mhm."

Chuckling, he sat up in his arms.

"Boring book?"

"Oh no, I was a bit tired."

"Tired? Did you not sleep well?"

"I did, the spot I was in was comfortable."

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you then."

"You don't have to apologize~."

He kissed his forehead and held his arms around his waist.

Phantomhive smiled in reply and hugged the demon.

"Love you~." He cooed, kissing him softly.

After returning the sweet gesture, he said, "Love you too~."

Sebastian smiled and playfully tickled him lightly.

"Noo~!" he laughed as his body squirmed around.

"Yeesss~!" He kept tickling him and holding him tightly.

"M-Malphas~!" giggled the earl.

"Yes, Ciel~?" He turned and pinned him to the bed as he tickled him.

"Stooopp~!"

"Never!"

"Pleaaseee!"

"Okay, okay." He laughed and then he was just pinning Ciel to the bed by his wrists.

"You're so mean~."

"Maybe a little..." He couldn't help it, his eyes went over Ciel's small body. He really was attractive...

He rolled his mixed matched orbs before giving a smirk. "My eyes are up here~."

"Yeah, I know." He gave him a smug look.

"Sure wasn't looking there."

"I know that too."

"Shame."

"Shame? I'm a demon, I have no shame~."

Ciel laughed and kissed his jaw. "Unfortunately, Valentine's day is coming."

"Unfortunately? Why do you say that?"

"Time moves by too fast."

"You don't enjoy that particular holiday?"

"Not really, have no reason to."

"I do, I'll take any excuse to be sweet to you."

The bluenette couldn't help but smile at his demon.

He kissed him gently and released his wrists, but stayed on top of him.

Malphas' gesture was returned as he folded his arms around the raven's neck.

He pulled away slowly after a few more kisses and then gently moved his lips down to his neck.

Slightly gasping, he played in the demon's hair.

Kisses were strewn across his neck, soft and caring as his large hands caressed his hips and thighs.

The tiny male adored being touched by the ravenette.

"You're so gorgeous..." He gently nibbled his neck. "Beautiful..."

He made a small whimper. "...Thank you."

"Are you okay? Oh yes, I forget... Someone as young as you are is a virgin..."

Ciel removed his hands and looked away.

He cupped his cheeks. "Is something the matter?"

"..You made it sound like a bad thing."

"No no, darling, I didn't mean it that way. All I'm saying is that you're not used to this sort of treatment, hm?"

"No, I'm not..."

"Now, if I may ask... Tilt your head back for me, darling. Makes it easier to kiss you~."

Reluctantly, he moved his head back.

He returned to kissing and nipping his neck, being easy with his skin and trying not to hurt him.

A couple of little sounds came from him.

He held his waist and rubbed his hips with his thumbs calmingly as he kissed.

Ciel wasn't sure how he felt about this.

He soon pulled back and gave him a smile, "Hey, guess what."

"Hm~?"

"I love you~."

"Love you too~." he pulled him into a little kiss.

Malphas returned it and got off of him before checking he time. "Wow, didn't realize it was so late."

Ciel closed his book and placed it back on his stand.

He kissed his temple and wrapped an arm around him.

"Sleepyy."

"You are~."

"Yes." he nodded.

"Bed timeee~."

He automatically laid back.

"Fully dressed? Well, okay."

"Undress mee."

He took off his shoes and then the bow around his neck. After that, his shirt and pants. "Better~?"

"I suppose."

He put his hands on his thighs and then took off his socks, kissing his cheeks.

The tiny boy giggled at the kisses.

"Cutee~."

"Noo."

"Yesss..." He got undressed himself and laid next to him, pulling him into his arms.

"Never."

"Mhm, you're adorable."

He shook his head while laying into the raven.

He blew out the candle, thinking about how fast this day went by.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ciel."

And with that, he was out like a light.

The young master was so cute, he kissed his forehead and then tried to sleep as well.

Even when the sun rose, he was still asleep.

Sebastian didn't have the heart to wake him when he looked as peaceful as this...

He nuzzled closer to the demon.

He gently placed a kiss on his forehead so he wouldn't wake him.

There was a small smile on his lips.

It was good to see Ciel smile, even in his sleep. He wanted him to be happy.

He mumbled the demon's name unconsciously.

He was a bit surprised to hear his name. Was Ciel dreaming about him...?

The earl still kept his smile and ended up hugging the demon.

He considered waking him up but... Oh fuck it, Ciel deserved one day of sleeping in.

The bluenette remained in his same position.

The raven attempted to get up, but the way he was being hugged prevented him from doing that without waking Ciel. So he tried to go back to sleep.

"Do you really..." he mumbled

He opened an eye. He thought it pointless to question, but it couldn't hurt to try. "Do I really what?"

There was silence from him for a few minutes before he said, "....Love me."

Caught off guard, he wasn't sure what to say. "Yes, of course. Always."

Ciel fell back silent.

It sort of... _Upset him_... To know that Ciel thought like that. Of course he loved Ciel.

Everything's he's done since he met the boy _was for him_... He might even love him more than himself...

Ciel's body moved and he suddenly started to wake up.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let him wake up on his own.

The contracted iris opened, looking straight at Sebastian.

"Good morning."

"Morning.."

"Enjoy sleeping in for once?"

"Yes.." He was speaking in a small drowsy voice.

One kiss on the cheek later, he asked, "Have any strange dreams?"

"Sort of.." He covered his mouth to yawn.

"What about?"

"You~."

"Is that so? What about me?"

"You were just making me happy."

"Oh, wonderful. I'm glad I can make you feel that way."

"Was I talking in my sleep...?"

He nodded. "You were."

"W-What did I say..?"

"...Nothing much, mostly mumbling."

"..Was it bad..?"

"No, just calm muttering. I couldn't tell what you were saying, really."

He rubbed his eyes. "I recall asking you questions.."

"Do you? There may have been one thing I could hear."

"Oh..?"

"You asked me if I really loved you."

"I knew the answer already but...I still found myself asking you."

"Ciel, of course I love you. More than you could ever know. I'll always love you."

"I know..~"

Good, never forget."

"I won't~."

He kissed his forehead and gave him a smile.

"Nothing to do today~?"

"I hope not, unless the others decide to break something. Would you like some tea?" He gestured to the tray on his nightstand.

"Yes...Thank you." He sat up.

The taller sat up as well and poured him some tea. He handed the cup to him along with a saucer.

Phantomhive watched the steam rose up before blowing the liquid.

"Do you want a biscuit?"

Ciel nodded with a smile before taking a quiet sip.

He held out a basket of of shortbread biscuits to him.

The earl took one, eating it with a happy expression.

He kissed his cheek, putting the basket back. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What's so appealing about sweets?"

"Hm.." He thought for a moment. "The taste I suppose..why?"

"No reason... I just know someone who loves them... I've never found them pleasant at all..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes... It's painful to consume them, actually..."

"Really? How come..? The sugar...?"

"Yes. It's unhealthy for demons.

"Interesting."

"Mhm. Sometimes I wish I could taste a piece of cake. Just one. To see what all the fuss is about..."

"Perhaps you will one day."

"What are you implying~?" He chuckled.

Ciel shrugged before giving a grin.

He kissed his cheek. "Silly."

"Am not~."

"Yes you are. Very silly."

He shook his head before finishing his tea.

Sebastian examined a biscuit. "You know, these are so strange when you compare them to the biscuits in America..."

"Hm.."

"They're... Hard..." He tapped it.

"Yes, we call crisp cookies 'biscuits', over here."

"Mhm. I do admit that while I have been a servant many times in the past, you are the first to require... _Culinary skill_."

"Well now." hummed the Earl.

He nodded, "But, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Have to eat in order to live."

"That is true. I prefer you living rather than dead."

Ciel hummed and pecked the demon's cheek.

He smiled, "So, are we going to stay in bed all day?"

"Maybe."

"I'm fine with that."

"Yay."

He left little kisses all over his neck. "You're adorable, Ciel."

"Am not~." he chuckled.

"Adoorableee~."

"No."

"Yes. It's against our contract to lie to you. I'm simply telling the best truth I know."

"Hmpf~."

"So, you're adorable." He gazed at him with his intense eyes and smiled.

Displaying his tongue, the earl made such a mean expression.

"Still adorable. Here, I'll prove it." He chuckled before taking his tongue in his mouth and kissing him.

He automatically turned pink, eyes tightly shut.

When he pulled back, he smiled at Ciel's blushing face. "See, look at how cute that sight is."

"You did that on purpose." he frowned again, hiding his face.

"Might have." He cupped his cheek. "Noo, don't hide."

Sheepishly, he gazed up at the demon.

"My bad, apologies for making you blush." He kissed him a little more innocently.

Then, he licked Malphas' lips.

 _Oh, so that's how it was going to be._ He put a hand under Ciel's nightshirt.

"Heh."

"That was rather smug." He commented as his hand crept up Ciel's thigh.

"I know."

"May I ask why?"

"Payback."

"Payback...?"

"Mhm."

"I'm afraid I don't. Care to explain?"

"That little kiss."

"And so what are you going to do about it?"

"I already did something."

"What disappointing revenge."

"Hmpf." he huffed before moving the demon's hand and laying back down.

He sighed and hugged him.

Ciel wasn't going to go back to sleep, he just laid there.

"Cieeel. Are you mad at me now?"

"No."

He kissed his cheeks and cuddled him. "You know, I never thought this would ever happen.

I was terribly worried about what you would think about my feelings towards you."

"I wonder why. I don't bite unless I want to."

"Just... It's difficult for me. Especially because you're human... Last time there was something like this, it didn't work out too well."

"Just because we're different doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't mean anything to me. It means quite a lot in another person's eyes."

"Accurate but it isn't about what the beholder thinks. It's about what the two people thinks of each other."  He cupped his cheeks.

He sighed, "Ciel, it's my father. I can't simply ignore him... He doesn't like me to be with humans."

For a moment he just stared at him.

"There... Could be..." He paused, thinking about how to phrase this. "Consequences... If he knew about us."

"I understand.."

"But I really love you... And nothing would hurt more than being separated from you."

"I don't want to lose you.."

"I hope you won't have to..."

The tiny male hugged him tightly.

"I love you no matter what happens."

"Same goes for you."

"My darling Ciel..." He kissed his temple, "I'll protect you... Until the very end."

The earl gazed at the demon for a moment, reaching up and cupping Sebastian's cheek.

"Like I've always promised."

"I'll try to do the same.."

The butler smiled. "You should go back to sleep."

"Why?"

"You're a growing boy. You need your rest."

"I woke up a few minutes ago."

"Well, what else is there to do?"

"Mess with you."

"Mmmm nope."

"Didn't think so." Ciel chuckled while squishing his cheeks.

He licked his hand.

"Ew." he wiped his saliva back upon him jokingly.

"Oh please." He kissed him.

Phantomhive returned the kiss softly, smiling against his lips.

"You'll get used to having my saliva on you."

"Pfft, I was just joking."

"I know." He chuckled.

Pecking his jaw, Ciel started to leave kisses everywhere.

\He smiled, chuckling.

"Mine~."

"All yours."

"Do I have anything to do tomorrow?"

"Lord Trancy requests a visit. The day after that, is Valentine's Day."

"Hm, Alright... Truthfully, I've been thinking about discussing with the Midford family about this engagement.."

"Oh boy... Who knows how they'll take it..."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Only one way to find out."

"I suppose so..."  
"

Whenever schedule a visit for tomorrow. Might as well get it over with."

"Consider it done."

The earl sighed before laying down.

He stayed sitting up, petting the blue-gray hair.

He gazed up at Michaelis.

He looked down at Phantomhive.

When a few seconds passed, he looked somewhere else.

"Ciel." He cupped his cheek. "Why are you looking away from me?"

"...I was starting to feel sheepish.."

"Why is that?" He gently pressed his lips to the younger's forehead.

He murmured a sort of reply.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You said something else." He grabbed his chin and made him look at him. " _Don't be afraid to say it_."

"I'm not _afraid_."

"Then say it. I thought you were _proud_."

He couldn't hold the blood that was threatening to rush to his cheeks.

"I thought you were _Earl Phantomhive_. I had the notion that you were the Queen's guard dog...and you can't _simply tell me what you said_?"

"Because I don't want to.."

"You're blushing." He pointed out. "You're embarrassed?"

"....."

He chuckled and let go of his chin, dragging his hands exceptionally slowly, all the way down to his waist.

He pulled him closer to his own face, saying a single word. "Adorable."

Ciel sadly frowned, hiding his face.

He removed his hands and pecked his lips. "Oh darling, how much you've changed."

"...Your fault..I'm still bitter."

"I'm sure. But you've become less...feisty. To me, at least."

"Hmpf, I can show you _'feisty'_."

"Can you?"

"Try me."

"I'll save it for a night where I'm feeling kinky."

"Oh really now."

"Mhm."

"Tch."

He smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Such a headache you are."

"Yet here I am, in bed with you. And telling you that I love you." His voice softened on the last part.

He brushed Malphas' bangs away.

"Because I do... Oh, how peculiar this is."

He chuckled and cupped his face.

"My master seeing me this way. Corrupting his image of me."

"You seeing your master this way."

"I see you like this all the time, I've just..." He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Never gotten to... Hold you... Not like I wanted to..."

"Well, here I am."

"I know." He put a hand over his heart.

Ciel looked at him with a soft gaze.

"Your heart beats so steady..."

"Mhm."

"...I like it..."

Phantomhive pecked his nose.

Sebastian just listened to his heartbeat for a few moments.

The tiny male attempted to keep the rhythm calm, simply staring at the demon.

"It must be interesting."

"Hm?"

"To have a heart..." He finished.

"Somewhat."

He touched his own chest and then Ciel's again.

_To have something someone did not..._

He leaned down and placed a kiss on his heart.

_Could be a feeling of achievement or sadness._

He smiled up at him and listened to his heart.

Phantomhive returned the smile.

A few minutes passed before he brought his head up.

The nobleman moved his bangs back.

"I find it very fascinating."

"Demons don't have hearts.." he recalled Sebastian's words, putting a hand to his chest.

"They don't..."

He kissed his cheek. "You have one to me.."

"I'm glad you think highly of me, young master."

"Of course."

He kissed his temple.

The little nobleman giggled.

He smiled at the sound of his laughter.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A finger traced the demon's jaw.

Malphas moved his hands to Ciel's waist.

Then his lips.

He swallowed, looking at the small hand touching his features.

Ciel was entranced with his demon, observing all that was displayed to him.

He decided to let him do what he wanted, staying still and quiet.

"You're..... _strange_."

"Strange...?

" _Strangely perfect_...This current form you take."

"You wouldn't want to see my other form."

"Why not? I don't care about how you look, Malphas."

"It is... Unpleasant, to say the very least..."

"I'd still love you no matter what form you take."

He smiled, "That is very sweet of you to say."

Phantomhive kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"...Most demons prefer to stay in their human form unless... Threatened."

"Interesting."

"Simply because of formalities."

"Hm."

"I think you'd like Hell... The kingdom is beautiful."

"I most likely would."

"The window of my room has a great view, but I keep it covered mostly..."

"One day, I want to see."

"You will."

A smile appeared.

"Promise. I'll take you around the town, too."

"I look forward to it."

"You should."

The earl pecked his cheek once again.

He sighed and smiled, "Maybe... I know it's absurd to dream of it this early but... Maybe, we'll be together for a very long time and...

Do you think we'll ever get married...?"

The bluenette very faintly let his blush appear. "I....I suppose. That is if you want to take my hand in marriage."

"Oh Ciel, I would take your hand right now if I could..."

A warm smile was displayed.

"Love of my life." He kissed his cheek.

"Sweet raven."

He grinned. "For you."

Ciel gave the demon another kiss to the cheek.

"My master is entirely too sweet to me~."

"Mhm~."

"May I have you all to myself?"

"Yes."

"May I hold you every night?"

Ciel chuckled, "Yes~."

"May I love you unconditionally, no matter the consequences?"

"Yes."  
"Splendid. That is all I desire."

Phantomhive smiled at him.

"It was... Year two of our contract I noticed that I... Felt a certain way for you."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes." _If his father could see him now..._

The little earl slightly moved.

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I did this?" He began kissing his neck.

"N-No."

"You're sure?"

"Do whatever you want, Malphas."

"I love it when you call me by my real name."

The dusty blue haired boy pecked Sebastian's lips.

He smiled and kissed his forehead.

The young teen giggled.

"You're such a small boy. I've always found it adorable."  
"Noo."

"Very much so."

"Nooo."

He kissed his face.

"Malphas~!" he. Chuckled.

"Yes~?"

"Stopp~."

"Stop what? This~?" He attack him with kisses.

Ciel kept giggling.

"You're adorable~."

"Am not~."

"You really are. Such an adorable human..."

Ciel started to blush at the complaint, hiding his features.

"You know, most demons don't know what a human is or looks like. Our appearances mimic yours, though. For a number of reasons."

Kept hiding. "Oh really now."

"Yes. And, demons also don't really need to eat. It's more of a pleasure thing. But I must admit that the nagging hunger isn't the best."

"Then devour my soul. It's not good to starve yourself.

"No... No, Ciel. I couldn't. Not now."

"Why not?"

"Because...soulless people...they're not the kind of people they were before..."

"If you took my soul, I'd be dead."

"Not exactly... Most demons kill people they take the souls from... But there are a few who don't care...and I couldn't kill you."

"Malphas.." he gently cupped his cheek.

"I can't kill you. I'm too attached. This manor and you are my life."

He kissed his cheek. "Don't starve yourself.."

"I don't."

"If you say so.."

He kissed his cheek. "You don't need to worry yourself. There are other ways for me to devour you~."

" _..oh my_."

"If you let me, that is~." He licked his lips, staring intensely at him.

Once again, color appeared on his cheeks and he attempted to hide them.

"Let me see that pretty face~."

"Nooo~."

"Please, master?"

He peeked at Sebastian.

"Kiss?"

Hopefully most of the color went away.

He gently moved his hands away from his face and leaned down to give him a kiss.

Ciel of course, returned it shyly.

He smiled and gazed at him once it was broken. "I want you."

"You already have me."

"No. I want you." He repeated, emphasizing 'want' like he

was desperate for him. Sebastian's cold fingertips traced his master's fragile body.

The earl looked surprised for a moment, not knowing how to respond to that.

The demon pressed his lips to Ciel's, touching his body.

Phantomhive kissed back.

He moved his lips downwards to his neck and started kissing there.

The bluenette slightly gasped.

Biting and kissing, he slightly tightened his grip on Ciel.

"Mm."

"Mine. My master." He spoke, sucking on a patch of perfect skin.

"I'll always be."

The patch was a dark red mark by the time he was done.

Mix-matched orbs were gazing at the demon.

More soft bites, his fangs scraping over his skin lightly.

The bluenette slightly moved.

Many hickies were left on him, dark marks around his pale neck.

He placed a hand to the marks.

"Now everyone knows that you belong to me."

The tiny male stared at the demon sheepishly, smiling gently.

"And that it will stay that way." He kissed his forehead.

He chuckled and pecked his cheek.

"My master~." He hugged and nuzzled him.

Phantomhive returned the hug.

"So all we're going to do today is lay in bed?"

"Yes~."

"Okay~."

He nuzzled him.

  
He leaned and gave him a kiss. This was the first day off he had in three years.

Earl Phantomhive kissed back.

Actually, since forever. He never got a break from his princely responsibilities along with his contracts.

Things were surely different now...and Ciel was fond of it.

"Master, you realize that if we were to wed, our contract would need to be broken, yes?"

"It would..?"

"Yes...and you would need to..." He cleared his throat. "You would need to become one of my kind."

"I'll do anything it takes to be together with you. Although, does our contract really has to go?"

"Yes. Of course I'll still serve you in any way you wish."

"Hmm."

"And you can keep our symbol..."

"I'd like that~."

"Keeping it? What for?"

"As a remembrance."

"Oh... Sentiment, I see."

"Mhm~."

"Well, you can keep it..."

He poked his cheek.

"My darling Ciel~."

"Sweet Raven."

"Young master..." He started, hugging him closely.

"Yes..?" Ciel questioned.

"You know, Valentine's Day is very close. Do you want to do anything for the occasion?" 

He thought for a moment. "Nothing particularly. I suppose just to be with you? Although, That probably won't happen.."

"Probably not, considering. Nothing for the public?"

"Not this time. Elizabeth wanted to do something as well."

"Oh? I'm sure we could find a way to accommodate."

Realization struck him suddenly. "Didn't you say Trancy wanted to come over tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, the day before Valentine's Day."

"Oh noo." He covered his neck with his hands. "Once he sees these, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Sincerest apologies, master..."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the thought. Didn't his mother used kept makeup of some sort? Was it even still inside this manor?

"Plus, if the Earl of Phantomhive were to be seen with such marks..."

"You're not helping the situation."

"I'm just saying, it would cause entirely too much drama." He took his hands. "And if Elizabeth sees..."

"A scarf?"

"It is still cold outside, you could."

"I suppose."

"For now, I may continue to kiss you...?"

The slate haired boy playfully rolled his eyes at the demon as well before pecking his lips.

"I require an answer, master."

"You can't decipher what that meant?"

"I would prefer verbal confirmation."

"What if I didn't want to speak?"

"It depends. For how long?"

"Long enough to answer your question."

"I suppose you'd have to really show me if you want my kisses or not."

"You asked for my kisses, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I just wanted to know if I was allowed to kiss you."

"Malphas...Why would you ask such a question when you know I love you?"

He smiled genuinely, hugging him. "I am but your servant still. I need permission for such a romantic gesture."

Ciel cupped his face gently. "You may~. I give you permission to such actions. You're my lover, aren't you?"

"I am whatever you want me to be."

"What you want matters too."

"I am here simply for you, my love." He softly placed a kiss on his cheek.

The boy gave a smile at the gesture.

"Originally, I had own intentions but...I don't believe I could follow through with that, no matter how badly I want to..."

"Intentions?"

"Your soul." He explained.

"Like I've said before, Take it then. I don't have a use for it."

"I couldn't, Ciel." He gently grabbed his chin and tilted it up towards him. "I love you too much."

"Never, Have I would've thought this  _could_ happen."

"Me neither...but I want something more from you... Something _priceless_ that all demons dream of, _even better than a meal..._ "

"What is it that you desire?" His dual orbs searched crimson ones curiously.

" _Love, compassion... Most of all...happiness..._ "

"I believe I can do that for you."

"You think so...?" He looked at him so softly, his red eyes flashing with something like excitement, though he still appeared calm.

"I know so~." He chuckled, giving the demon an unusual expression. It was rather different from the common ones Ciel used to present.

"Well...I am royalty, so, if we stay this way... We'd have to... Get bonded... I mean, married."

Phantomhive glanced at his left hand for a minute. "Do you want to wed me?"

Those words were somewhat exotic to the lord's tongue. All due to the fact of his engagement with Lizzy.

"If you would allow me, I would be honored." He took his master's left hand and kissed his ring finger.

"That fact doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"Oh?" He smiled. "You would be my bride?"

"I suppose, but I'm not wearing a dress."

"I wouldn't dare ask you to." He chuckled and kissed him gently.

Perhaps this was forming a new goal. Ciel returned the affectionate gesture softly.

With his predicament dealing with Elizabeth, the earl never saw the future of getting wedded due to his contract.

There was an isolation with himself when it came to her. There were some secrets that she shouldn't never know.

The bluenette couldn't possible take her hand, he feared of hurting her. His place was in the darkness and hers in the light.

Concealed and revealed are _opposites, aren't they not_?

Sebastian gathered him in his arms, continuing to kiss him.

His arms wrapped around the fragile body of Ciel's, pulling him closer with no possible escape if he wanted it. "I've always thought of you as beautiful, my lord."

His arms slowly locked around the demon's neck. That's all what his mind would often think about. This mysterious man who was simply supernatural.

"That's funny because I can say the same about you." admitted the young teen.

He showed his fangs in a grin, shutting crimson eyes happily. "Thank you. As far as humans go, I find you extraordinary."

The boy grew a bit bashful at the compliments he was getting. "Thank you."

"And so absolutely adorable~." He kissed his cheek.

"Am not~." He chuckled lightly.

"Yes~. You have the prettiest eye colors as well. Half of it is my fault."

The bluenette kept his smile. "Your eyes are beautiful....unusual."

"Unusual?" He smiled. "My father used to be terrified of me as a child because of my intense red eyes. My demon form is much worse though, I assure you."

"Hmm." He held the taller's cheeks once more, examining Sebastian's irises.

"Higher class demons stay in human form though, because it's more... Tasteful." He stared back at Ciel, offering a smile.

Intense flames they were. Phantomhive could take on the vivid stare, other times it'll make him sheepish.

He twirled a strand of his blue-silver hair, smiling.

The teen pecked his nose before removing his hands.

His eyes stayed focused on Ciel's before shifting down the Earl's body, his hand soon following. "I have long craved your body in my hands."

"Oh really~?"

"Yes, despite it being an absurdity to dream of such things..."

He moved and sat down on the butler's lap.

He held his hips, rubbing his thumbs across the bones through his nightdress.

"And Elizabeth comes over with her family as well."

"We must do something to celebrate, then." He smiled. "And of course, keep this a secret."

"Well, They're coming over to discuss the engagement, correct?"

"I believe so. And other subjects dealing with you and the Lady Elizabeth."

He had an uneasy feeling in his chest. Her parents aren't exactly the friendliest.

"Don't worry, Ciel. I'm sure it will go smoothly."

"Hopefully."

"I always make sure it does, don't I?"

"Yes."

"So you have no reason to worry." He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." He smiled.

"I am, after all, your servant. It is my job."

"If we are to wed, and you're a prince, what would that make me..?"

"My princess~."

Color dusted across his pale cheeks at his statement. "Princess?"

"Yes, my princess."

He gave a small huff.

"Not a fan of the term?" He smiled and kissed his pink cheek.

"Not at all." He made a small sound at the gesture.

"Good... Of course, I'll treat my princess as best I can~."

"I assume you can call me that, that is, if you want to."

"I'd be honored, princess~."

The nickname made him feel special for once in three years.

He kissed his lips gently.

Ciel smiled against Malphas' lips.

One hand moved to his backside and squeezed gently.

His fingers found the inky sea of strands.

He slowly broke the kiss, smiling at Ciel.

"Don't just kiss me like that~."

"Why not~?"

"Because I'll want more~."

"More~?"

"Yes~."

"What do you mean~?"

"Kisses~."

He gave him another.

Ciel started to grin and hid his face in the taller's chest.

He smiled widely. He hadn't seen him grin like that out of pure happiness. "I didn't know you could be so happy just by a few simple actions."

"It's not just that..It's because you caused the action." He murmured.

"'The action'?"

He shook his head.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

Ciel glanced up at him for a moment.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing~."

"You should tell me anyways~."

"Nooo~."

"If you insist on keeping it hidden from me... Alright."

He moved off of him and brushed his bangs back.

He kissed his cheek and stretched.

The tiny male laid back down.

He pulled him closer with an arm, pecking his cheek. "Princess~."

"Prince~."

"I'm in such love with you."

"Lover boy~."

"All yours now~."

The petite teen placed the side of his face upon Sebastian's chest.

So adorable. Even more so now than when he was in that beautiful French dress. Maybe he just thought of it that way because of how affectionate he was being.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Sweet dreams~."

He made a pucker at the demon before laying his head back down.

He kissed the top of his head.

A smile graced his lips as he dozed off.

Sebastian gently rubbed his skin while he was asleep, enjoying the soft feeling of it. It was a miracle that none of the servants had burned down the manor.

They were probably still asleep, actually. And though he didn't believe in days off, _this was nice..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back over this "project", The first three chapters seem kind of....eh, not necessarily important, or worthy. It's been quite a while and I didn't have as much of experience as I do now. Should those chapters be deleted?
> 
> Been thinking about changing my name on here but to what is the question?
> 
> Btw, don't be afraid to leave a comment and chat with me.
> 
> Also, I have a few social media accounts that you could follow along for this story.  
> Mostly, just art and possibly Q&As.
> 
> Instagram: earl_pantyhive_ (most likely to be on, "daily kuro art trash" FAQs can be asked too)  
> Tumblr: laidbackstack (Art wise, FAQ's can be available )


	6. His Master, Fucked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late upload but, this chapter is to make it up and congratulate the new year!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

His Master, Fucked.

 

The little earl didn't wake up until the next day.

"Young master." He drew the curtains back. "It is time to wake up."

Ciel heard him and took a moment to rise, shielding his eyes from the sunlight with a tiny hand.

The butler walked over and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Did you sleep well, my lord?"

"Yes.." He gave a small smile.

"Very good." He poured morning tea, biscuits on the table stand. "Poached eggs and bread with apricot jam is breakfast this morning. I hope it is to your liking."

He recalled of his schedule today while waiting.

"As you know, you have Lord Trancy visiting today." He served him the cup of tea.

"Yes..unfortunately." he stared at the liquid for a minute before taking a small sip.

"Yes, I agree." He kneeled down and unbuttoned his nightgown.

"When is Elizabeth arriving?"

"This morning at ten."

"Alright."

He smiled and began dressing him.

Ciel allowed him as he finished his tea.

While tying a bow around his neck, he tilted his chin up and sighed at the marks on his neck.

"You're to blame~."

"I know." He smiled.

Phantomhive returned the gesture.

"Well, your collar should cover them mostly." He adjusted it.

"Either a scarf or a product of some sort can aid the rest."

He placed a kiss on his jaw before wrapping a wool scarf around his neck.

Ciel neatly ate his breakfast, trying not to chuckle at the demon.

"Elizabeth should be here soon, and I'm sure we'll know when she's here, won't we?" He smiled and stole another kiss, on the cheek this time.

He held his arms out.

He gave the young master a hug.

Ciel kissed Malphas' cheek.

He pulled back from the embrace and took the tray and the stand.

Phantomhive grabbed his eye-patch before going to the study.

He took the tray back to the kitchen before carrying on with next chore.

He took the remaining time to prepare himself. What was he going to say? Ciel didn't want to hurt her feelings and not only that, her parents were coming along as well.

It was right before noon when they arrived, Sebastian right behind Ciel as always to greet them.

The tiny earl had his infamous silver skull  cane in hand, a bit anxious about the upcoming events. For the last minute, Ciel mentally collected himself.

He didn't feel the need to comfort him, it was now a formal environment. Ciel always very adequately held himself together.

Not only was the blonde's feelings could be near jeopardy...The judgment upon himself from Francis joined too.

Who knows how Alexis could possibly respond to such an offer.

Checking his watch, he opened the door at exactly 11:45 a.m. when a sharp knock sounded against the door.

The Midfords stood there, all stern expressions, except for Elizabeth who smiled at the sight of Ciel. Edward was busy elsewhere.

"Hello, Midfords. It is wonderful that you all could attend today's request."

Alexis' features drew into a warm smile at his future son-in-law and gave him a hug. "Of course, how could we not?"

"Yes, it would be rude to refuse." Francis held Elizabeth by the shoulder to keep her from hugging Ciel as well.

She cleared her throat to her husband to say that it was time for their embrace to end.

Alexis soon pulled away and folded his arms, features remaining the same.

Ciel gave a small smile before gesturing them to follow. "Come along."

The footsteps of the marchioness were silent as the followed the Earl, and her daughter mimicked the soundless steps. Sebastian walked behind the group.

He took them to the business meeting room to further discuss the reason of the call.

The door was opened for them by the butler and everyone entered, taking their seats quietly.

Once everyone was settled(including himself), Ciel begun to speak.

"I can assume that you're curious about the 'sudden' request but I'm going to keep it short....I want to break the engagement."

There was a quiet, sad gasp from Lizzy. "Ciel... surely you can't mean that..."

His expression wasn't dark nor happy. He was speaking truthful words.

Alexis tilted his head slightly at the earl's words, curious about the reason why.

Francis had a slight frown on the corner of her mouth. "Hmpf, so be it, then."

"Ciel." Elizabeth's eyes were watering. "Why?"

"Shush, Elizabeth. He is not expected to give any explanation."

He knew that very well but....Even if it wasn't proper, Elizabeth had the right to know why.

"...Let her speak if she wants too. Elizabeth..I wanted to break it because I don't want to end up hurting you.

You're my cousin, My path is something you want no business with.

Now you can cry and yell at how much you hate me but...Don't allow someone you care deeply about to cause conflict upon yourself."

"Ciel..." she couldn't help the tears down her face. "I could never hate you!"

Her mother knew it could be a lie, and he could be saying it to make himself look better.

But it seemed sincere... "Elizabeth, don't cry." Her voice wasn't comforting, but commanding.

Ciel left his cane and went over to give Lizzy a hug.

She returned the hug and sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"How long are you going to cry?" He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Your face is a mess. Completely unsuitable for a lady. How could I possibly ask a lady

with a runny nose and puffy eyes to smile once again?"

She sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Can...Can I still see you?"

"Of course you can, You're my cousin aren't you?" He gave a smile.

Alexis shut his eyes while letting the corners of his mouth rise.

She nodded shakily. "O-Okay."

"Did you just invite us here to make my daughter cry?"

"Francis." Alexis stated.

Ciel glanced at Francis, expression remaining the same. "Are you going to keep sassing me all of my life?"

"Ciel." Alexis remarked out again.

"Yes I will, if you continue to bring my family into your antics."

"I'm part of your family as well, or did you forget."

"You make it difficult to forget."

"Wonderful."

She stood. "Is that all?"

"If you want to leave so bad, by all means a door is right there."

"I have things to do. Your tutors should teach you how to respect others. Come, Elizabeth."

The blonde girl stood and dried her eyes even more.

"I respect others that I deem worthy to obtain it. You always had a rather nasty approach to me and I never did anything of the sort to you. Can you explain that?"

The Marquess of Midford displayed a slight frown upon his face, Phantomhive's words were true.

"I needn't explain myself to you."

"Francis.." Alexis said.

"Concern for my family's well being is somehow deemed as a nasty approach."

"Oh so now you're concerned about me, interesting." He almost forgot that Sebastian was there.

"Not you. You're perfectly fine as you are, apparently."

"Maybe you just don't have a liking to me regardless."

"Keep in mind that you just made my daughter cry."

"Everyone cries. Whether you show or hide it. Besides, It least I acted like the adult to stop further future agony."

"You're the cause! Stop trying to deflect blame!"

"Precisely why I wanted to break it, I know who I am and what I do. I'm not attempting to deflect anything. You would've comprehended that if you were listening."

The earl remarked, folding his arms. "You're just heated because I broke it off and now you believe I wasn't good enough for Elizabeth.

Keep in mind that you all forced this whole engagement together. I honestly don't care whatever else you bark at me. It's entertaining how you can't see different of me."

Sebastian set a hand on his master's shoulder. "I think that is quite enough."

The bluenette glanced back at the butler before returning his gaze to his aunt.

Alexis felt wry about the whole situation.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you certainly are like your father."

"Probably the main reason as if to why you're so heated."

She simply smiled, relaxing with a sigh. "I'll admit that much. Vincent did always manage to make me lose my temper. I apologize."

Ciel kept his arms folded and frowned.

"But don't get me wrong, I am still cross with you for breaking the engagement."

"Naturally."

"I do understand your reasons. We will return any gifts we may have received from you."

"There's no need for that, they were given for a reason."

"Are you certain?"

"Certainly."

"If you insist."

Ciel went over to stand in front of his aunt. Almost hesitantly, He reached out and hugged her, murmuring. "...I'm sorry."

She was slightly surprised but hugged back. "You are forgiven."

Now that's the family Alexis knew they were. He placed a hand on Lizzy's shoulder while showing a simple smile. Phantomhive displayed a sort of similar expression.

"Phantomhive, take care of yourself. And if you ever change your mind..."

"I understand."

"We're always here for you."

"I know."

"Take care."

"Farewell."

She kissed his forehead before letting go.

"Bye, Elizabeth, Alexis."

"Goodbye Ciel!" She hugged him happily.

He returned the the hug as Alexis gave a smile and a nod.

"I'll see you sometime soon I hope?"

"Of course."

"Happy early Valentine's Day!" Then she joined her mother.

"Same to you all."

"Enjoy the rest of your day." They waved and Sebastian escorted them back to their carriage.

Ciel trailed behind, watching the carriage leave.

The butler walked back and took Ciel into his arms. "That didn't go so bad."

He drew a sigh.

"Alois will be here soon... no point in going back to paperwork... Do you want to do anything to pass the time~?"

"Hmm, You tell me~."

"I'm supposed to take orders from my master, but allow me to suggest that we move from the door before we're seen intimately~."

"By all means, you're the one holding me~."

He picked him up and went inside, carrying him to a shadowed area away from windows.

His arms were folded around the demon's neck.

He gave him a kiss.

Ciel returned the gesture lovingly.

They exchanged a few more. "You know you're not supposed to do this until marriage, naughty boy."

"Oh well~."

He grinned, "I'll kiss you as much as you wish."

He bared a smile at him.

"It's so good to see you smile, young master." Another kiss.

"Is that so?" He asked whenever it broke.

"It is."

The bluenette kissed his cheek.

He checked his pocket watch. "It's almost time."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"Love you too~."

A knock at the door. "Go on, lead your servant."

Once he was placed down, the little earl went back to the door.

He followed behind.

Ciel opened the door slowly.

He was met with a slightly taller blonde boy and his equally as dark butler. "Hello Ciel Phantomhive."

_"Trancy.."_

_"Faustus."_ Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

_"Michaelis."_

_ And the tensions rose. _

"What brings you here today.."

"Let's discuss over tea, shall we?"

The demons glared at each other.

"Very well.."

"Wonderful. After you."

"Sebastian.."

"Right away, sir." The raven nodded and swiftly made his way to the kitchen.

He led them to another room.

"It's a lovely manor you have here. Claude, don't you think the architecture is just fabulous?"

"Certainly, highness." The taller butler answered shortly.

The nobleman only looked at them in silence.

"So Phantomhive, let's talk business." He folded his arms and sat down in a comfortable chair with his legs crossed.

"I'm listening."

"Well, you know what I want already. I'm willing to negotiate for it, I think you'll find my offer reasonable. Claude, go check on our tea. I'm parched."

"Yes, highness."

He glanced at the other's butler before his mouth started to form a frown.

The demon bowed slightly and left the room.

"It's strange, how we're so similar. Don't you think?"

"Can you get to the point." Ciel said, folding his arms.

He hummed and looked at his butler's pocket watch, now in his hand. "Certainly. You know I want you.

I've wanted you since the day we met, Claude and I. And now I can have you."

"What gives you the idea of ownership over me so easily."

The blonde giggled and walked over to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you soon, Phantomhive." He waved with a small hand while walking out of the room.

He made a rather "disgusted" expression at the gesture and proceeded to follow him. _Where was Sebastian? He should've returned by now..._

He left out of the door and skipped happily to the carriage.

Ciel knew something wasn't right. Where was Claude?

The entire manor was silent, the only sound was the faint galloping of hooves that carried the vehicle away. There was no sign of any of the servants, not even Tanaka.

 _That's why he was so determined._ Truthfully, it wasn't like Ciel's servants couldn't handle themselves. They are the servants of the Phantomhive Manor.

But, _Alois was stubborn_. Wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Exhaling a long sigh, The tiny earl dialed Lau and requested if he could stay here until he returned.

Alois hummed and leaned his head on Claude's shoulder, nuzzling him and giggling hysterically. Unsurprisingly, the demon didn't enjoy it very much.

If someone was planning to assassinate Earl Phantomhive, today would've been great. Lau and Ran-Mao are the only form of defense he had at present time.

Knowing this was a bad choice of action, The bluenette left the manor.

When they arrived at the manor, the cheerful blonde walked in while the demons carried Phantomhive's servants, either bound or unconscious, inside.

Everything was going according to plan. Of course Sebastian struggled. The sedative hadn't been as effective as Claude liked, and he shot him up with another dose.

It was still daylight so he didn't have to worry about idiots, but that still meant he had to be careful.

The Earl prepared for Ciel's arrival, happy the entire time.

Some time passed before he could actually see the Trancy Manor ahead.

Trancy waited for him on the steps, adorning a familiar red fabric with golden spider webs.

_Ugh, He despised him._

Alois felt the same way towards the bluenette.

Of course he left the door unlocked. A small rush of worry spread across him as he thought about his servants.

"Cieeeel~." He called sweetly.

"Just who do you think you are."

"Alois Trancy is who I think I am. Who do you think you are?"

The nobleman stood far away from the blonde. "Don't ask me such a question."

"Really, Ciel, can't we just be friendly for a moment?"

"I have no reason to behave in terms like that towards you."

"Pleease? Come on, just think, we could make friendship bracelets." He giggled.

"Release my servants."

"Oh Ciel, you're always so straightforward. No foreplay at all." He blew a raspberry at him. "Oh well, come sit, and we'll discuss."

"We'll discuss it like this."

He sighed, "So stubborn. Don't you know that's not how you accomplish anything?"

"It's how I do."

"Guess you don't want them back then."

"Guess you want me to leave then."

"Sure, I wouldn't be losing anything." The Earl of Trancy giggled at hearing Sebastian's scream.

"Losing your chance of 'capturing' me."

"Chances come and go. I'd get another."

"One and a lifetime opportunity."

"Sit, Phantomhive. I can't hear you well from over there."

"Yes you can."

_Another scream._

"I won't sit unless you make your butler stop."

"Hm, protective over a servant? Lord Phantomhive, you're giving your weaknesses away."

"Do it now." He remarked sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Claude, stop. No more motivation needed."

The spider stopped, a bit disappointed. The screaming ceased.

Ciel slowly walked over, preferring to stand.

"Sit."

Hesitantly, he did.

"Honestly, it took all that to get you to take a seat?"

"Maybe I don't like you. Have you thought about that?"

"Surprisingly, the thought had crossed my mind, yes. The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

"Don't necessarily care, you're not the only one."

"But even though I despise you, I do wish to possess you." He traced the bluenette's chin with his index finger.

He moved his head away.

"Oh, what's this?" He pulled the scarf down with the same finger and sucked his teeth at the marks made on cream colored skin. "Already claimed?"

Ciel bared his teeth and fixed the garment. "Mind your business."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. So who was it?"

Keeping his lips sealed, the earl only furrowed his brows.

"I'll take a wild guess and say your butler downstairs is the culprit?"

Silence with a mean expression.

"That's it, isn't it?" He laughed. "I don't want you in that way, I assure you."

He rolled his irises.

"Would you like to see him?"

"Yes..."

"Come on then." He stood and adjusted the robe around his shoulders. It was light and loose.

All of this was stressful.

Alois led him down the stairs, to another set which they descended as well. He opened the heavy wooden door with a grunt, walking forward in the darkness.

Too dramatic.

He hummed when they came upon Sebastian in a set of chains. The other butler was standing in front of him.

There was a table with various instruments on it that did not look like fun.

A mutter of a 'no' escaped the earl and before he knew it, his pace quickened and he cupped his face. "Sebastian.."

"Young master, please step away. You'll get blood on your hands..." The demon was cut and bleeding, skin burned in some places and bruised in others.

There were sigils carved into the cuffs he wore. In such a short period, Claude had hurt him badly.

"I don't care.." He glared at Claude before sending daggers at Alois.

He received a blank expression from Claude and a grin from the blonde. He had figured out Phantomhive's weakness. Before now, he didn't know he had one.

"Go to safety, my lord, please..."

Truthfully he didn't but, Ciel did care about Sebastian and the other servants.

"I refuse." He remarked coldly.

"Ciel..." He whispered quietly, looking at him with a soft gaze. "Leave me."

"I...I can not do that.." Phantomhive replied.

"I'm just a servant, remember? Expendable."

"Trancy, I swear to you if you don't release my servants."

"What do you swear, Phantomhive? You know you shouldn't do that, it's improper."

"Look at me in the eyes and say that again." He sarcastically said.

"What do you swear?" He asked once more, leaning towards him.

"Honestly, you need more help then ever."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms.

"Of course you don't." His fingers wiped away any blood that was on his butler's face.

Claude dragged the tip of a knife down Sebastian's back. It was clear he was getting bored with nothing to do.

He winced at the feeling of a blade.

"Let. My. Servants. Go."

"Why should I? I want something in return, you know." The blonde twirled a strand of his hair.

"I'll take their place."

"Will you now? How noble." A sly smile gradually became visible.

"Master, no..."

Ciel's expression was neutral like usual as he looked at the other earl. When he glanced at the demon, he managed to make a tiny smile.

"Fine then. Let him go, Claude."

He looked slightly disappointed while unlocking the shackles.

There was no reason to thank him whatsoever. Ciel kept a gentle hold upon Malphas' face.

The demon slipped his feet and hands from the restraints. "You don't have to do this..."

"Tell the tart to cut them loose." The blonde instructed, Claude left soon afterwards.

"I know...but I want to."  He replied gently.

"Then who am I to stop you?" He gently gave his hand a reassuring squeeze when he took it. "I shall be awaiting your return."

The touch didn't last very long. He let go just before he left.

He sighed slowly.

The servants would make it home okay, despite the rope burn and the drugs.

He glanced at the red upon his hand before looking back at Alois.

"So I guess you're mine now." He smiled, genuinely happy, even tempted to hug him.

"I only belong to one person."

"Aw. That's no fun."

"Mhm. Now." He paused for a moment before wiping the blood upon his sleeve.

"Now?"

He hated having to see his lover's blood.

"You don't care about that demon, do you?"

Ciel folded his arms again.

"That's a yes. Oh well."

"Why do you care."

"No reason."

"Has to be."

"Because I want you completely, but if I can't have your heart , there's nothing I can do about that..."

"How can you desired my heart if you 'despise' me."

"The heart isn't necessary for what I need you for. It's simply a want, not a need. I can live without it."

"Did I say that? No. I did not."

"There is no reason." He kept his arms crossed and strode past, taking his wrist. "Come on."

"Don't touch me."

"Then hurry it up."

"Tch."

He walked up the steps.

He followed.

"While you will be staying here, it won't be in chains." The door was opened and light flooded in.

He really didn't care.

"Couldn't do that to a guest. Not this early at least." He smiled innocently back at the shorter boy and stepped out of the dark basement.

Ciel simply kept quiet as he followed Trancy.

"You'll be treated as such guest. If you have any questions or needs, Claude or Hannah will take care of it. Just don't try to leave."

He turned and gave him a quick hug before running off.

Phantomhive sighed for a long while.

The blonde Earl considered taking a bath but decided he would reserve it for tonight. The servants were busy with chores.

All he could do was think of a certain demon.

Sebastian had made sure the servants were safe but he couldn't help but worry about his master.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:  
> -Instagram for this story is: _samanthian__  
> -Tumblr: Samanthian  
> It's an easier way for you guys to keep up with us, get more info about characters, see designs for outfits/characters, mess with us to upload another chapter quickly, and a more portable version of this story. So give us a follow and join the party!  
> -BTW, Still thinking about deleting like the first three chapters. Real indecisive about it...


	7. His Master, Apprehensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the one and only god of love appears.  
> Ciel gets himself into a dreadful situation, which ends up with a very uncommon boundary of the Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a week but I wanted to wait until Valentine's Day to update.
> 
> Unfortunately, there's not enough done as much as desired so, the rest should be updated sometime this week, for real this time. That is, if ht e length is long enough for a full chapter.
> 
> So, go on ahead and enjoy :)

His Master, Apprehensive

 

Ciel removed the scarf as he went inside a room.

It was all white and silver, the sheets and pillows, the rug. The floorboards were a light wood.

The few bits of color were the blue rose wallpaper on the walls and the blue on the pillowcases.

Although he hated to admit, the room was rather pretty.

Quite a few of them were redesigned when Alois became the head of the household.

Ciel laid down and simply thought to himself.

There was a knock at the door.

"...What."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lord Phantomhive, but is there anything you require?" The Trancy maid stood in the doorway, looking almost scared.

 _Scared of him...?_ "No...I'm alright.." He spoke more calmly.

"Please let me know if I can assist." She curtsied and left promptly.

The bluenette messed with the segment of fabric that was previously around his neck. Ugh, how he missed Sebastian so.

Honestly, He could've called to go back home but...Phantomhive couldn't bring himself to do it.

The poor demon was terribly injured....that's all what he cared about at the moment.

The servants carried about their business until it was time for bed, knowing better than to irritate Ciel.

Hannah had knocked once more on the door around nine o' clock.

"...Yes?"

"Nightclothes, my lord." She was holding a neatly folded baby blue nightgown. "Would you prefer a bath before bed?"

"I honestly don't care..." The noble replied, sitting up.

"It would be me preparing it. I know I'm no replacement for your butler..." Oddly, she smiled. A soft, small smile that barely curved her purple lips upwards.

Of course he caught that, even finding himself returning it. "It's alright.." But then, it _fell_.

"I'll have it ready at once, my lord." She left the room with nightgown in hand.

Did he always come off as _"scary"_ to his servants? Well, Maybe not to Sebastian but, the others? Perhaps they didn't need their master for one day.

He wanted to give them time to recover from that event earlier.

The maid soon came back to fetch him.

Ciel followed after her.

She led him to the bathroom, where a hot bath was running. She gestured for him to sit at the edge.

"...I can undress myself."

"Of course, my lord."

_This was awkward.._

She turned and messed with towels to give him time to undress.

"...Would it be alright if I bathed myself?"

She glanced at him strangely, but soon wiped the look from her face. "...Certainly."

He just wasn't comfortable with the idea of someone else seeing his body.

"Your clothes will be right here, lord." She bowed and walked to the door.

"Alright."

"Your Sebastian will be returned to you very soon." She said before leaving.

"I hope."

The door was shut and the curtains drawn for Phantomhive. He undressed and proceeded to take a bath.

There were many luxurious soaps, bath salts, lotions, moisturizers, and cleansers near the tub.

And he stuck to the most basic ones.

The linen towels were soft and fluffy.

"Honestly.."

Claude was changing the sheets in every room, while Hannah swept.

Soon he changed into the new clothes.

They were a baby blue color, ironed straight. Long pants and black shoes, a white shirt and blue bow for around his neck.

Ciel felt like a doll doing Alois' bidding and he despised it.

Claude came to check on him. "Are you doing alright, my lord?" He called from outside the door.

"I'm okay.."

"Let me know if I can be of any assistance." He said before walking away.

Ciel soon came out and went back to the room.

He really did look like a little doll, it was just adorable.

There was a visible frown upon his lips.

Alois came to visit him after a little while, sitting on the bed.

The earl was just laying down, making great use of time.

"Hi, Ciel." He smiled at him. "You look very cute."

Dual orbs glanced at him before looking elsewhere. "I don't need compliments from you."

"Surely not."

He went silent.

He slid up to lay beside him, his small hands reaching up to touch and play with his blue-silver locks. "Be good and let me touch you for just a moment, Phantomhive."

"If you don't refrain from giving me orders.." He slightly moved his head.

"Well, that's what you're supposed to do with a dog, isn't it? Pet them, feed them, and tell them what to do, right?" He gave an annoying grin.

"I'm not a dog. Preferably, Not your dog."

"Well, you're here aren't you?" He toyed with the bow around Ciel's neck.

"My plaything, my pet. It's just wonderful. You do look rather adorable in those clothes, Claude did a good job picking them out. Blue really is your color."

He moved his hand away and turned from the blonde.

Alois took his chance to cuddle up against the back of the smaller Earl. He wrapped his arms around him happily, purring.

Ciel was angry, desperately trying to get away. "Let go of me!"

"No, let me love you!" He held on to him tightly.

"I do not want your love."

"Yes you do~." He decided to end his struggling and promptly pinned him down to the bed, on top of him.

"Get. Off."

He just nuzzled his face into his neck. "Noo, Ciel..."

He huffed.

"You're very warm." He enjoyed the feeling of his arms around the small frame of the boy.

"Unhand me." he tried to push him away.

"So stubborn. I'll let go in a little while, just accept it right now."

"Never!"

"Or not..." he snuggled him.

Ciel kept moving.

"You absolutely must find a better way to cover these hickeys." He poked a few of them.

"Leave me alone!" He smacked his hand away.

"So stubborn...fine, if you must be kept in solitude, then I'll leave..."

He had a hint of disappointment in his voice, but moved off of him and out the door without another word.

He placed a hand over his neck.

The next person to check on him was Claude, to prepare him for bed. A sharp knock on the door requested his entrance.

"Who is it now."

"Claude Faustus. I have nightclothes for you, my lord."  
  
He didn't answer.

"Apologies for the bother. If you prefer, I'll just leave them with you."

"I prefer so.."

He opened the door and set the clothes on the edge of the bed, smoothing the sheets and blankets of any wrinkles while he was in there.

The whole time, his eyes refused to even glance at the spider.

The tall demon glanced at the marks on his neck once, but decided not to say anything about it.

"What.."

"It's none of my business. Just that you're so young to have such marks."

He was sitting up with his legs to his chest. Ciel folded his arms and lowered his head.

"It's only a matter of time." He sighed as he placed a white rose in a vase on the bedside table.

"What do you mean..?"

"It's only a matter of time until he convinces you that he is entitled to the very last thing that makes you pure." As he spoke, his voice darkened.

The white, pure color of the rose changed to a dead and withered black.

The golden irises of the spider demon glanced sideways at the boy. "And only at thirteen. Such a shame."

"Don't speak of such foolish things to me, Claude Faustus.

Despite my age, I know a lot of things a thirteen year old should never witness. So stop talking to me as if I'm some child."

"I certainly didn't mean it that way, Lord Phantomhive. I know you're no mere child. I'm aware that my master and yourself are different.

There is still some purity in you, whether you wish to acknowledge it or not. Don't let it be stolen away so easily.

I know that too well. I could go on, but it is not my place to speak of such things, especially not to my superior.

Good night, please place your discarded clothing in this basket and leave it outside the door, since you insist on dressing yourself."

He set a large basket on the floor beside the bed and gave a low bow. "I bid you a well rest, my lord."

"Even if so....you should know by now that isn't an important thing to me."

"Good night, Lord Phantomhive." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

He sighed and changed his clothes.

Claude sighed and carried on with his business. Fucking Michaelis... He always ruins everything.

After doing the task, the earl laid back down.

The spider yawned. He hoped Ciel would leave soon. He just just another noble to take care of.

He didn't ask for his care.

The next morning, Alois woke him up. He shook his shoulder. "Ciel, wake up."

He was hoping this was a terrible dream. But when he woke up and saw the blonde, his eyebrows narrowed.

He smiled down at the bluenette. "Rise and shine."

"Go away."

"No, we have things to do."

"No we do not."

"If you do not get up, I'm going to lay on top of you again."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Such a dirty mouth on such a little boy...It's Valentine's Day. Come on, please?"

"Don't call me little either."

"Ciellllllll." He whined quietly.

"Hmpf."

He laid in bed next to him.

Valentine's day was it? How he wished he woke up to his lover..

"Come on, Ciel...Why do you hate me so much?"

"Don't ask a question you know the answer to." He gave a baleful glare.

"Please...can't you just do this one thing for me? You...you already have your love...you don't know how it is..."

His face bared confusion for a moment and went neutral.

"You've always had someone to love you...Whether it's your parents, your cousin, your servants...

You've always been respected and cared for...I...don't even remember my own parents...all I remember is being hated...I lost the only person who ever loved me...

And then when I sell my soul, he doesn't even love me...he doesn't care, I see the way he looks at me.

I could die in a ditch tomorrow and he wouldn't bat an eye, just move on to the next person who needs someone. I'm not stupid...I know he's just hungry..."

"Then why would you make a deal.."

He laughed quietly. "The same reason as you. Revenge."

The mixed matched eyes glanced at icy blue ones. "Pitiful." It was hard to tell if the statement was suppose to be an insult but his mouth turned into an amused smile.

"Whatever...Its clear that I despise you... I don't even know why I bother."

"Hmpf. You say that now but all the stuff you've performed? Oh please, go tell that to a tree."

"At least I'll be able to make eye contact without looking down. I do hate you. You're all I need to get my revenge. I'm so close now."

He frowned at the insult thrown at him. "At least you'll simply adore it, since you have such hatred for little me."

"Hmpf...but right now, I need you to to do this for me. I just have to know."

"Whatever, the sooner I go home the better."

"That's the spirit. Get up and dressed. Quickly and quietly. I'll be outside." He got up and left the room silently.

"Hope you trip, _Sweetheart_."

"Don't call me sweetheart, save that for your butler."

"Mhm."

He was silent while waiting outside the door.

Ciel got dressed for the time being, soon opening the door.

He had his arms crossed. "Good, now follow me." He took his hand and led him down various hallways.

"Why are you holding my hand."

"I'm leading, _shut up_ ,"

" _Make me_."

"Patience, I will."

" _Oh no_."

Alois giggled softly while taking him to library, shutting the door after him. "Claude can't know about this, so we're taking an alternate route."

"Alright."

He checked under the rug and pulled up on a metal handle, struggling to get it open. "After you."

The blue earl slowly went inside, avoiding spider webs.

"Careful, there's spiders down there."

" _Of course.._ "

"Claude doesn't like killing them." He shrugged, climbing down after him and restoring the rug and trapdoor. "Plus, it's my symbol, so I keep them around."

"Well now."

"You're not scared, are you?" He chuckled.

"No."  
"Lead the way. You should just follow this corridor out." It was narrow and dark, with webs and arachnids all around.

Alois would occasionally pick up one of the eight legged creatures and play with it. He placed a little one in Ciel's hair. "Aww."

"Alois...remove it. Now." The earl froze.

"But it's so cute. Look, it likes you."

The little spider had crawled to the back of his neck.

His muscles tightened and he had an expression of fear.

"Oh calm down, you big baby. It's just a little spider." He held his hand out to the creature and it wandered into his palm. "I'm sorry Ciel is so mean to you, little one."

Ciel rolled his eyes at him and started to walk again.

He placed the spider back on the wall and followed. He would occasionally mess with him, drag fingers across his back like they were spiders.

Due to that, Phantomhive's foot missed a step as he flinched, proceeding to fall.

He reached out for him and barely caught the bluenette by the waist. "...You should be more careful." He held him for a few moments.

The nobleman looked alarmed at the blonde's touch, staring at the other.

He just looked into his darker blue eyes, arms around his waist.

"It wasn't my fault.."

"I apologize."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

He made a small unexplained expression, developing a tiny smile.

"Oh look...there's the door." He slowly let go of his waist.

Ciel gave him a small push back before finishing down the steps.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle, stepping forward to pull a key from inside his vest to unlock the door with.

Phantomhive's arms were crossed loosely.

He pushed open the heavy door with a grunt.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"A place."

He frowned.

"You'll find out when we get there, silly." He led the way quickly.

Ciel followed in a more normal pace.

He walked through the brush surrounding the manor, having to slow down because of it.

While Ciel struggled, moving branches out of the way.

"Do you need some help?"

"No."

"Are you sure."

"....No."

He chuckled and held his arms out to him.

After pausing for a brief second, Ciel went over to him.

"How rude of me to drag you into this and not even provide the courtesy of transportation." He picked up the smaller boy with a considerable amount of effort.

Of course, Phantomhive was taken off guard by that. "Honestly, Trancy."

"Shush. Oh heavens, lay off the cake, Phantomhive."

"I'm not that heavy." He chuckled, folding his arms around Alois' neck.

"Yes you are, you weigh a ton!" He struggled to walk even a few steps with him.

Ciel stuck his tongue out.

He shook his head and trudged forward.

"It's fine. I can walk on my own."

"Too late."

"You sure? Since you complain about my weight."

"Too lateee." He repeated.

"Hmpf."

He carried him to a little clearing surrounded by trees. There was a small pond in the middle.

_Here? Why?_

He sat him down on a rock near the pond, taking a moment before joining him.

"What's so special about this place?"

"I like it here." He answered, looking at him. "It's peaceful."

"It is.." Ciel agreed.

He touched his hand. "Hey, Ciel?"

"Yeah?" The first thought was to move his hand back but....he didn't.

He held it gently. "I really hate your guts, you know." The words were hateful, but paired with a sweet voice.

The blonde got a little closer and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Is that so."

"Mhm...a lot...I only did all those things because I wanted you. After I got you, I'd probably feed you to Claude or something."

"Wow."

"Yeah...I just don't understand why he doesn't love me already."

"I don't know."

"Whatever..." he sighed and hugged him.

"Oh...how are you going to hug someone you hate?"

"Hmmm~. I crave affection."

"Wow."

He nuzzled the bluenette.

"I don't understand you."

"It's not often that I make much sense."

"I know that."

It was a few minutes before he spoke again. "Hey, Ciel...?"

"Yes?"

"I might hate you, but I like your company...." he looked up at him.

"Oh."

"You make me feel less lonely."

"Hm."

"I guess I like that."

"Well now."

He reached up and cupped his face.

Ciel looked at him calmly.

"You're not mine yet...not all mine. He knows he's going to get you back..." he sighed. "That demon, what do you see in him?"

"Why are you asking such a question.." As if that was a signal, his hand almost went to cover marks upon the pale neck. But what was the point?

"Because it's not fair." He crossed his arms. "It's bad enough he's entitled to your soul. Now it's your body too. I don't get anything."

"It's not my 'body'."

"Yes it is. Your heart, your skin. Look at this!" He pulled the scarf down with one finger, indicating to the dark marks on his neck. "It's clear that your his...I'm envious."

Ciel went silent as he exhaled, moving the scarf back.

"I just want you to be mine..." Alois covered his face with his hands.

Now he almost  had a feeling of remorse.

"Is that too much to ask? Then, you know...Claude can eat me...and it can be over with..."

"Alois..."

"I want it to end. I don't like living like this, Ciel...I feel like I'm on the verge of death every day. I'm not stupid, I know I'm just another meal.

He doesn't care about me, he's just hungry..."

The bluenette moved his hair out of his eyes, not sure how to respond.

"Maybe I'm alone...I guess I'll die that way, too."

"Stop being depressing. Isn't it Valentine's Day?"

"Yes..."

"Lighten up.."

He hugged him again.

Ciel returned the gesture hesitantly.

Then he cupped his face, "I will have you..."

"Love to see you try."

"Or I'll die trying."

"Don't do that.."

He just gazed at him, looking slightly sad.

Phantomhive made the same expression.

He tucked a strand of blue hair behind his ear, not sure what to say.

"Cheer up."

"How can I?"

"I don't know."

"Ciel..." he started.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you." He said affectionately, taking his face in both hands and kissing him.

The nobleman was flabbergasted at the kiss, unsure what to do.

He let go and buried his face in his hands. "...I hate you so much..."

"Alois.." He sounded, reaching up to touch his own lips.

He didn't reply.

" ** _Well, isn't this interesting._** " Sounded a voice from behind them.

The earl turned at the new speaker.

There was a figure standing there, with no distinct shape. It just looked like a shadow of a person, with no clear outline. " ** _Hello, boys._** "

"Who the blazes are you??" Alois reached for Ciel's arm.

It had to be a sort of supernatural being. Ciel only looked at the silhouette with little concern.

" _Only your **best-est friend** in the whole wide world. Now relax and tell dear **Cupid** all your problems_."

Alois glanced between Ciel and the figure.

 _Cupid..?_ It was hard to believe if that was true but if so, Now there was a God into play.

" _ **Oh come now, don't look so surprised. You did summon me.**_ " They smiled.

"Summon you? What the...?"

"Oh, ** _you know_.** _A **spontaneous act** of **passion** just at the crack of dawn._"

**_ Oh no.. _ **

"Well...go away. I don't want you."

" _ **Ouch.**_ _That hurts. I sense **pain** in your heart._ " The so-called 'God' showed a set of white teeth when he smiled at him sadly.

Phantomhive remained silent.

"Allow _me_ to help." He stepped towards him.

"No! Stay away." He held on to Ciel. "I don't trust him, Ciel..."

"I don't either..."

He muttered something under his breath.

" _Well, alright... if you insist that I'm not to be trusted, I have other business to attend to._ " The God sighed.

" _Actually....Hmm, I **wonder**..._ " He snapped his fingers and the figure shifted.

Alois looked in shock, but eventually it turned to sadness, tears building in his eyes. "H-How..."

"What's wrong, Alois?"

"I...Luka..." he sobbed into the smaller boy's shirt.

" _Ah, so after nine years, it still **stings**.  What about you, Phantomhive? **What do you see**?_ "

If Alois could see Luka, then this figure had some sort of _glamour illusion_... When his eyes was upon the figure all he could see was a _silhouette_.

 _What on earth did that mean?_ _Was this an affection test of sorts?_   "Nothing..."

" _ **Interesting.** I would've thought your  parents would be a possibility. **Or** that **demon ** of yours, because let's face it, he's the only one you trust anymore, **isn't he?** "_

Ciel narrowed his dual eyes.

" _Such a shame_. _You see **what you want** to see  instead of the **truth** , **as humans often do.** I guess you don't want to see anything. _

_Possibly because you're **afraid** , and possibly because you're **angry**_." The figure showed his teeth again.

Alois still wasn't looking at him.

"Tch.."

Claude appeared behind the God, looking angry, and then confused.

" _I guess that's my cue to leave, if you're not interested in my services._ " He said, and then turned to greet the demon. " _Oh, hello._ "

"Phantomhive, do you care to explain what's going on here?"

"...Some figure, claiming to be Cupid.."

He looked between Alois and Cupid. "...Forgive me, but which one? There's two..." he said slowly, sounding confused.

Alois looked up at the demon with tears. "Oh, Claude..."

Cupid chuckled.

Hmm..

The blonde got up and hugged him lovingly.

"I don't understand. What did I do." The butler glanced down at his master, and then Ciel looking troubled.

"Come on, lets go back..."

Ciel moved his gaze to "Cupid", wondering if he'll answer.

" _You know, **for a demon** , **you're rather oblivious**. It's a simple glamour spell, I'm surprised you didn't catch it._ " The God sighed.

"I...don't possess any magic." He glanced away, slightly embarrassed.

" _I was under the impression that all demons do._ "

"Then you were mistaken."

" _Well._ "  
The figure peered his pure white eyes at him, and then Alois.

"You really are Cupid, then...what business do you have here?"

" _Well, these two here summoned me. Very passionate they are._ "

Claude glared at Ciel. "....Come. We are going back to the manor."

Phantomhive looked back at the demon before moving his gaze somewhere else, rather ashamed of what happened.

Faustus removed Alois. "I said, come. You're both in trouble." His usually calm demeanor switched to annoyance.

The icy eyed boy looked ashamed too, and maybe a little embarrassed.

Phantomhive got down and crossed his arms.

Trancy looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry." He apologized to either Claude or Ciel.

The demon started walking back to the manor. Alois followed.

The earl tagged behind.

Cupid followed behind the nobleman.

The bluenette didn't notice on bit.

Once they reached the manor, Cupid kind of hung around outside. Claude had regained his composure halfway through and allowed Alois to ride on his shoulders.

Ciel didn't enter the manor this time, at least not just yet.

" _That one is **different**... but then again, I haven't seen too many demons in my time._ _They just usually aren't **capable** of **love**._ "

He glanced around to find the figure before sighing, going back to his room.

Cupid  frowned, "Hey, that's rude."

"What am I to say to that?"

" _Well, I'm saying your case is **rare**. **In love with a demon? Ciel Phantomhive? What a shocker.**_ "

"Tch.."

" _And **Sebastian Michaelis** , at that. He's kinda **famous.**_ "

Ciel didn't know where Alois, nor his butler went but stayed by himself.

The God sighed and left him by alone for now.

Claude came in and didn't look at Ciel as he dusted.

Nor did he speak to the butler, messing with his hands.

"Your butler will be here to fetch you by tonight." He said simply, lifting a vase to clean under it.

Ciel might've been slightly relieved to hear that.

"His highness is releasing you. For what reason, I couldn't tell you."

"Well now."

He sighed. Why couldn't the bitch just let him eat his soul already.

Phantomhive missed his butler dearly....the day was nearly over.

Claude opened the door to leave the room.

At least it felt that way to him. Stress threatened to raise due to the earlier event.

The demon left him alone, and so did everyone else.

Ciel laid down to further pass time

-There was a knock on the door at about six in the evening.-

"Yes?"  
A certain red eyed demon peered in with a smile. "I hope you've been taken care of, master."

He knew that voice from anywhere, shooting upright in bed. "Sebastian!"

"I'm glad you're excited to see me." He smiled and stepped inside.

"Of course." He held his arms out.

The taller picked him up. "You're becoming spoiled. I shouldn't be picking you up so much."

"I've been spoiled."

"That is true."

Something felt a bit wrong to him.

Sebastian sensed his discomfort and cupped his face. "Is something the matter?"

"..It's nothing."

He smiled and kissed him, but almost immediately pulled back. " _Ciel..._ "

" _Yes.._ "

The demon stared at him. "Why do I taste someone else on your lips."

" _Something happened today.._ "

"Explain."

The tone of his remark suddenly brought nervousness to Ciel. "Don't get mad.."

He just set him down on the bed and waited for an explanation.

"Alois wanted me to tag along to a place. Once there, he kept saying how he hated me and.."

Michaelis crossed his arms.

"He kissed me..."

Sebastian looked away. He knew it was coming. He didn't say anything, just sat there.

"And I didn't know what to do.."

He glanced at him with fiery red eyes.

Ciel was looking at the ground, admittedly afraid to even meet the other's gaze. He felt like crying for a moment.

His butler took his wrists and pinned him to the bed, the kisses he gave to his lips very possessive and passionate.

Phantomhive's eyes widen at the actions, returning the smooches the best he was capable of.

He was gripping him rather tightly and bared his fangs when he pulled away.

" _I should undress you right here, right now, and have my way with you...I should make him hear you scream my name. You are **mine.**_ " He looked genuinely angry.

Ciel's features were sad. "I know....I apologize..It happened quickly so I was taken back.."

Despite the anger and sorrow being projected, The demon's words made his pale cheeks turn a dusty pink.

He kissed him again. " ** _Mine. All mine._** _Not anyone_ _else gets to kiss you like this. No one else gets to touch you like I do_."

"Understood.."

Sebastian eventually calmed down and released his wrists, anger fizzing away. He gave him a gentle smooch and got off of him.

Never has the male witnessed the demon like _that_ before.

A sigh came from him. "I'm sorry... Did I hurt you?"

"A little bit.."

He took his hands and kissed each of his wrists. "Forgive me...I forget how fragile you can be."

"It's alright.."

The demon stood and lifted him once more. "Let us return to the manor. It is Valentines Day, after all."

Ciel gave him a warm smile.

He carried him out of the room. Hannah was sweeping, and Claude was currently washing laundry. Who knew where Alois was.

Phantomhive was glad to be back in his butler's arms.

Cupid was sitting on the railway of the steps. Sebastian didn't glance twice at him.

The bluenette's head was upon the other's broad shoulder.

" _Oh, you managed to summon a **god**... **yay**..._ " he muttered to himself and walked out.

"It wasn't intentional.."

"You're very good at accidentally summoning things."

"Oh hush."

"Take me for example."

"Even though it was accidental, It was a great one."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Of course."

He walked him out to a carriage. "At least they dressed you decently."

He made a slight chuckle.

"Where Trancy lacks in sanity, he makes up for with fashion sense."

"Pfftt."

"Since it is Valentine's Day, I have events planned. It'll be just the two of us. Is that alright, master?"

"Yes, that's fine."

 

He smiled and offered him his hand as they rode back towards the manor.

Ciel gladly took the demon's hand.

Sebastian enclosed the much smaller one with both of his. A smile graced his lips.

The corners of Phantomhive's mouth curved up as well.

When they reached the manor, he pulled him into his arms. He carried Ciel to the door.

The bluenette pecked the demon's cheek.

When he opened the door, he revealed extravagant decorations of white roses and pearls all around. "Dinner is ready."

 _How beautiful it was_. _It was sweet how he took everything into consideration._ "Oh really?"

He nodded and carried him to the dining room. The servants were no where to be found.

But, the demon always did that. Perhaps it was the event of Valentine's day that made it feel special. Maybe even got rid of the others too. So far, Ciel was enjoying it.

The crimson-eyed butler placed him at the head chair and kissed his forehead gently. Then he went to retrieve his food.

_ My, how have they both developed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, Sebs scared me when he did that suddenly. omg.
> 
> So possessive.


	8. Swan Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young master and his butler share a glancéd night together. Soon the close contact is interrupted by a letter from her Majesty. What on earth happened this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo! I am so sorry for the long wait. School is drawing to a close and to celebrate, here is a new chapter that should fill 90% of your satisfaction.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Do any of you have any ideas as if to what this Arc has in store?? Leave a comment to chat about it.

His Butler, Striking

 

Sebastian held his hand over his eyes and set a plate of food down in front of him. "Just try to guess what it is."

"Um....I don't know..." He chuckled.

"Open your mouth." He smiled, holding a piece to his mouth.

Ciel did so.

He fed him a piece. "What do you think?" He tried to make something both sweet and savory for dinner, because he knew Ciel was fond of sweet things.

"Give me a hint?"

"Fish."

"Tell me."

He shook his head with a smile. "Maple salmon paired with black rice." Sebastian removed his hand from his eyes.

"It tastes wonderfully." He gave him a smile.

"Thank you, sir." He handed him the fork.

Phantomhive lightly took it from him before quietly eating.

He ran his gloved fingers through his hair before removing his hand.

It was indeedly sweet and savory, Ciel loved it.

The centerpiece of the table was a bouquet of white and cream roses. Sebastian smiled and watched him eat, pleased that he enjoyed the meal.

He loved how his favorite hue of roses were nearly everywhere. The simplest things the demon did made him happy.

The servant stood next to his master. It really was good to see him smile. Once he was done, he took the plate from him and wiped the remains from the corners of his

mouth with a napkin. Before he left to take the plate to the kitchen, he placed a kiss on his cheek.

The dual eyed boy smiled before messing with his fingers.

He brought him out dessert. Or rather, desserts. In each arm, he carried at least three plates. Chocolate cake, eclairs, fluffy, light pastries and dense chocolates adorned

with beautiful garnishes. He laid all of the plates out in front of the earl, smiling proudly.

He was shocked at the arrange of delights. "Sebastian...Here I thought you didn't want me to consume sweets like this.

"Oh, but it's an occasion. Just once won't hurt." He grinned and kissed his cheek. "Go on and enjoy yourself."

Phantomhive grinned back at him happily.

How he loved to see that smile.

"Thank you."

"Of course, my darling master."

Darling? His cheeks tinted pink at the pet name.

He chuckled at the color and kissed each blushing cheek. Adorable. "Go on." He gestured to the sweets.

The blue haired boy looked back at the display before dipping straight into the chocolate cake.

He chuckled. "Of course..."

"Shush." He joked.

"Yes sir."

"I didn't mean it."

He smiled and kissed his cheek.

Ciel took one bite out of it with delight, moving on to the other treats.

The servant kneeled and fed him a bite of vanilla pudding.

Phantomhive made a smile at him as he happily ate it.

"Do you remember my first attempt at making you food?" He chuckled.

"Yes." He laughed as well.

"Utter failure."

"Shame."

"I knew little about human food back then."

"Yes."  
He fed him another bite, this time of salted caramel pudding.

"Delicious."

"Thank you." And then a bit of tiramisu.

Ciel lightly kicked his feet, grinning.

"I love the way you look when you eat sweets."

He chuckled at the demon's statement. "Oh really."

"Yes. You look happy." He fed him a bite of lemon tart.

"I am happy." He mumbled, chewing silently.

"Good." He kissed his cheek. "Now don't talk with your mouth full."

He mumbled something else, slightly pushing the demon back.

He smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"You continue eating. I'll get your present."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I got you a present."

"Aw~."

He fetched a letter and a rose and handed them both to him.

"Thank you."

"Of course~."

He placed the rose down for a moment to open the letter.

It was a letter from Sebastian, of course. The angular cursive writing indicated so. It was about a page in length.

He looked at the demon with a smile before starting to read.

It was basically a long list of reasons why he loved the human, telling how the last three years had been the most memorable of his long life, and hopes for the future.

It was signed with both, Sebastian Michaelis and Malphas.

 Ciel truthfully felt touched. Malphas was so sweet to him. How admirable the letter was, He'd keep it forever. Placing the paper down, he gave the taller a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling." He kissed his forehead.

"Same to you."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes.."

"Let's go to bed, hm~?"

"Okay."

He picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room.

The dual-eyed boy simply held on to the taller, glad to be close to him once again.

He sat him down on the bed, shutting the door. Then he went over and began undressing him.

The tiny male stayed still for the time being.

He started with his top and worked his way down.

Wondering what tomorrow shall bring, He exhaled mutely.

"I apologize that I could not get you sooner, else we would've had more time together..."

"It's fine.."

"Let's just enjoy what we have now."

"Of course."

He had undressed him almost completely. Ciel was only left in his socks and undergarments, and Sebastian could help but stare.

Ciel stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're beautiful, master...I can't tell you enough..."

"Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around the small frame and kissed him gently.

His hands found the taller's chest as he returned the gesture.

"I love you." He said once more, lowering him down on the bed.

"I love you too."

He kissed his lips a few more times. "My master..."

"My demon.."

He got off of him and took off his shoes and his jacket.

Ciel sat back up and moved his hair.

Sebastian sighed and looked at him, cupping his face. "Ciel..."

"Yes..?

He scooted closer to him and kissed his lips again.

The lord returned the kiss before crossing his legs.

An exhale left the demon again as he continued to stare at his body. Truly sinful, Sebastian, to look at your young master this way. He didn't realize he was drooling.

The petite male chuckled and changed legs. His finger gestured for the other to come closer.

He moved closer to him, looking at him expectantly.

Phantomhive gave him another soft kiss.

He returned it just as gently, placing a hand on the earl's thigh.

"Don't be afraid to touch me."

"I want to touch you..." he moved his hand upwards.

"Then go ahead.."

He pushed him down on the bed and kissed him deeply in a flurry of passionate emotion. His hands were moving along his hips and torso.

Phantomhive turned the gesture with just as much affection, locking his arms around Malphas' neck.

"I love you...Ciel."

"I love you too, Malphas."

He hooked a finger under on one of his stockings and pulled it down.

The boy allowed him to, his fingers messing with the butler's vest.

Then he pulled the other one off, trailing his hands up his thighs and to his waist. "It's been a long time I have been thinking about touching you in this way..."

"Oh really..?"

"I can't help it...something so beautiful, I want for myself." He kissed his neck, gently at first, and then giving little nips and bites.

Phantomhive made a slight gasp.

"Mine." He held one of his hands, the other tugging what was left on him off. He continued kissing a few spots on his neck.

"Yours.."

The butler unbutton his own vest while kissing his lips.

The noble kissed back sweetly.

He took his thighs with both hands and spread them apart. He presented one finger to the Earl. "Lick it for me."

The bluenette was slightly flustered at being exposed like that. It's not like this was the first time Sebastian saw him bare.

He removed his glove and placed his finger in his mouth. "So pretty~."

Ciel looked at his finger before glancing up at the demon himself.

After a moment more, he took his finger out of his mouth and replaced it with his tongue.

"Mmh."

He distracted him with a kiss while he inserted the finger inside of him.

A small sound emitted from him as his body stiffened from the action.

"Shhh, relax...relax..." he whispered to him, "Stay still."

"Malphas..." He called lightly.

He was trying not to hurt him too badly. "You're so tight, even with just one finger... I don't think I can fit any more if you don't release your body tension."

He lightly bared his teeth before attempting to get used to the feeling.

"Good." He rewarded the attempt with another, deeper kiss.

Ciel loved every moment of it.

He gently started to move his finger, trying to find where he was most sensitive and stretch him out a little before he just jumped right in.

"Mmh~!"

"Oh, did I find something~?" He teased, rubbing the tip of his finger against the little bundle of nerves there.

The smaller slightly moved his legs, biting down on his lower lip to shush.

"There it is~." He pushed upwards gently.

"Ah~!" His nails threatened to scratch his lover.

He smiled and hummed as he fit another finger in, rubbing him there.

Ciel tried his best to keep quiet.

"It's okay, you don't have to keep quiet. No one will hear you but me." Sebastian kissed his neck, curling the tips of his fingers.

"Ah~!!"

"Mm, just like that~." He kissed his cheek.

His eyes were lidded as he gazed up at the demon.

"Do you think you're ready? Because I'm dying to get inside of you..."

He gave a small nod, lips slightly parted.

He removed his fingers and stripped himself of his clothes as quickly as possible.

Phantomhive placed a finger by his mouth.

He positioned himself over Ciel, taking one of his hands.

_Honestly, was this what those other woman experience?_

He cupped his face and gave him a few kisses. "My priority is to please my master...this is what you want, correct?"

"Yes..." Out of all of the possible people, Malphas chose him. The thought made Phantomhive rather happy.

"You know...you don't always have to call me by _'master'_ or _'lord'_. Not when we're together like this.."

"If you prefer me to call you Ciel, then I will do that instead."

"Do what you want."

He smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're sure you want me to do this, Ciel?"

"I'm positive."

Michaelis held both of his hands and clenched his jaw as he entered.

He stayed still for the time being, daring not to move. His eyes were shut and an inhale sounded.

"Are you alright?" He asked, cupping his cheek.

"Yeah..."

He tried to find his spot again, pushing a little bit deeper into him.

Once he found it, Ciel _definitely_ let him know.

He chuckled and thrusted rhythmically.

The noble tightened his grip upon the taller as a breathy moan left his mouth.

He smiled at his pleasure, wrapping one arm under his waist.

Ciel's brows were drawn together unconsciously.

This was such a beautiful scene, and he had _control of it_. Whenever the demon was overwhelmed by something's beauty, he had the urge to _destroy_ it.

_ It was only part of his nature. He was a twisted, malicious remake of a human. _

_Would Malphas destroy the earl?_

But this...this human was _different_. Sebastian leaned down and kissed him gently... this _was different_.

All those others who experienced this from him didn't receive it in this way. This time, _he actually cared..._

A peck was given back as his fingers tangled into the taller's inky black strands.

He softly exhaled, looking down at him and thrusting deeper. "Ciel~..."

"M-Malphas...~!"

He smiled, not even a bit out of breath. He kept going, speeding up his pace.

"Oh, Fuckin-" He trailed off, gently tugged the demon's tufts of hair.

"Hahh~..." he sighed into his ear, grabbing both of his hips to keep him in place, " _Dirty mouth for a boy~..._ "

" _And yet you kiss this mouth~._ "

As if on cue, he brought him in for a kiss, not slowing down.

Ciel moaned into the kiss, eventually breaking the contact to squeal from all of the pleasure.

He smiled, rubbing his thumbs over his hip bones.

His hands clenched the sheets as he drew out breaths.

"How are you doing, love?" He kissed his cheek, moving the bangs out of Ciel's face.

"I'm okay.." Phantomhive smiled at the gesture.

Sebastian kissed his jaw and neck, the tender flesh feeling nice under his teeth.

One hand reached up to mess with his hair once more.

He moved deeper into him, slowly and gently, careful not to hurt the boy.

Ciel softly moaned the demon's name.

He became sharper with his thrusts, his pace still slow. He kept his face buried in his neck, savoring the delicious scent of his arousal.

The bluenette clutched the sheets messily, continuously making sounds.

Sebastian was extremely glad he finally told him how he felt, because this moment was something he'd never forget.

In all of his long life, there were a few crystal clear memories, and he was sure this would become one of them. "Oh, Ciel..." he cupped his face, continuing to pleasure him.

His back arched beautifully. Ciel's dual gaze peered at the demon above him as a delicate tune left his lips again. "Malphas~..!"

He lowered himself for a kiss, hugging his master.

Phantomhive's little plump mouth returned the kiss lovingly, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck.

Good gracious, that human tasted wonderful. He licked his lips for more of the taste and held his hips in place.

In response, a gasp came from the male. "I..I'm-Close~!"

"Go ahead~."

Ciel shuddered as he released, allowing a squeal. The boy was ultimately exhausted, but nonetheless elated. Short pants escaped from himself lightly.

Sebastian smiled and kissed him gently, holding his body with large hands as he followed with a groan.

"Mnh~." The nobleman emitted into the kiss.

He sighed softly when it was broken. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ciel."

The bluenette smiled in reply, hugging the demon weakly.

"I love you."

"Love you more~."

"I sincerely doubt it."

"You don't know the limits of my love."

"No, but I know mine. And there are no limits for me." He laid beside him and smiled.

"Same goes for mine." Still hugging him.

He kissed his cheek. "I should...clean up." He looked at the bodily fluids all over the bed and their bodies.

The earl's smaller hands traced the butler's torso.

He sighed once more and played with the bluenette's hair.

Ciel kissed his jaw.

The demon smiled. "Ciel..."

"Yes~?"

"Let me up, I'll run a bath for you."

"So tired."

"It'll be quick." He gently moved out of his arms.

The boy pouted.

He kissed his forehead and put some clothes on.

He shyly smiled when he sat up.

The demon went to the bathroom and ran some water in the tub for Ciel.

The earl attempted to get out of bed, facing a slight pain.

He came back and held him. "It's going to hurt for a few days... I apologize..."

"It's okay.."

He picked him up and carried him to the bath, gently setting him down in the warm water.

"Thank you.."

He nodded, "I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Sebastian went to the bedroom once more and quickly changed the sheets, making the bed back up and cleaning the clothes from the floor.

He picked out night clothes for Ciel and himself, then took them back to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, the lord was in his thoughts.

He set them on a counter and smiled at him, going behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

Ciel smiled at his lover.

The demon kissed him on the cheek. "You did very well." He took a damp rag and gently washed his back.

"I did very well?"

He nodded. "Well, you seemed to handle the pain."

"Somewhat used to it."

"I prefer it this way...no one likes pain."

He went silent and lathered soap across his back.

The male sighed.

He placed the rag down and took hold of Ciel's chin, giving him a soft kiss.

The petite male kissed back.

"I love you. I was always too proud to say it, but I love you."

"Oh look,  the demon, Malphas the great prince of hell--loves me." He teased.

"Which makes you the princess of hell." He kissed him on the nose.

"I am no princess."

"You are my princess."

His cheeks had a pink hue dusted across them as a small--sheepish smile showed.

"Turn around and let me wash the rest of you."

"I'm not a female~." He did what was asked.

He ran his soapy fingers over his shoulders and sides. "It does not matter. You are still my princess."

"Sweet prince."

"Beautiful princess."

"Flattery."

"It is only the truth. Haven't I told you that I will not lie to you."

"You have."

"Then believe me when I say I love you~."

"I do~."

"Good~."

The bluenette smiled up at the demon.

"There's that smile I love."

Ciel held his hands together while moving his feet.

He kissed his cheek and continued washing him until he was sure that Ciel was clean. Then he helped him out and dried him, draining the water from the tub.

"Very tired.."

"Let's go to bed."

He held his arms up to him.

He picked him up. "You don't want any nightclothes?"

"Your shirt? Yes."

He shook his head and carried him to bed, buttoning his shirt up on the small earl.

The garment practically swallowed his torso and thighs.

He tucked him in under the covers. "Do you wish for me to sleep with you?"

"Naturally."

He joined him in bed and kissed his cheek.

"Such an affectionate demon."

"Love is a strange thing. I've had a weakness for certain humans."

"Oh?"

"Such as yourself."

"I've noticed."

"You're very observant."

"Not hard to notice."

"I suppose not. Although, it took you three years."

"My mind was quite unclear around the time. The thought never occurred due to the environment and occupation we share."

"It was a bit difficult to tell you."

"Glad you finally did."

"Me too."

The little earl returned the kiss upon Sebastian's cheek.

He blew out the candle and held the boy in his arms. "Goodnight, Ciel."

"Night."

He decided that he would break the bad news to him in the morning.

Unconsciously unknowing, Earl Phantomhive welcomed slumber upon his body.

In the morning, Sebastian woke up far earlier than Ciel, as always. He started his chores early and prepared breakfast for the lord,

as if nothing had happened between them last night.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." He drew back the curtains, smiling at the sight of Ciel in nothing but his own white button up.

Of course, he heard him. Ciel placed a hand over his eyes before waking up shortly.

He poured him some tea and kissed his cheek while serving it to him.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Would you like your eggs poached or fried?"

"Fried."

"Very well."

As he brushed a tuft of hair behind his ear, Ciel smiled to himself about the previous night.

"Breakfast shall be served in the dining room at nine." He held a pair of clothes on his arm and began undressing Ciel.

So far, the morning was calm. The whole news though might change that.

"Did you sleep well, my lord?"

"Yes."

"Very good." He dressed him in a burgundy suit, tying a dark blue bow around his neck. Then he fastened the eye-patch over his contracted eye.

Ciel remained silent as he stood to leave once the butler was done.

He smiled and took the plate back to the kitchen, soon delivering his breakfast to the dining table.

"Thank you once more."

He allowed a smile. It wasn't often that he received thanks. "You're very welcome."

The little boy gradually began to eat.

He delivered him a letter bearing the seal of the Queen. "It came in while you were absent."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You will want to read it. I believe she has another task for you."

"As always.." He replied while opening the letter.

Sebastian hadn't opened the letter yet, but if it was another case for the guard dog to complete, it meant it would surely be interesting.

His neutral features changed as he read, brows furrowing. "I refuse."

"Refuse what exactly, sir?" He asked curiously, leaning down closer to read.

Ciel passed the letter to the demon, utterly done with the queen.

After a moment of reading, he folded up the document once more. "Ah... so you're going to refuse the request?"

"Participate in a ballet? Sometimes I believe she enjoys making a fool out of myself.."

"Perhaps. Although, it sounds as if she's very serious about this."

"Tch...I refuse to wear a tutu or even tights."

"How else shall we investigate?"

_Ciel frowned._

"You may have to take a role in the ballet, my lord."

_"....The sooner this is over, the better."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Elizabeth would love to see him in a tutu. *cough cough* Alois too.


	9. His Butler, Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and his Young Master gets prepared to handle a request from Her Majesty. Ciel's demon also takes another appearance as the two participate at the theatre. New faces are shown and some unknown Brunet who goes by "Fletcher" proceeds to mess with Phantomhive and Michaelis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you guys doing? I know, feel free to beat me up. It's been too long! School has been kicking my ass. Life has also kick my ass. So ready for the holidays.
> 
> But, go ahead and enjoy this chapter!

> "Well, we should get to work then. I'm sure you know how to audition?"

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Of course not!"

"That will be a problem, then."

"Ugh."

"Well, you certainly can't show up looking like a noble... that would be suspicious and might scare away the captor..."

He finished breakfast and exhaled.

"I will set out some clothes for you, sir. And then I will walk you through the steps of an audition."

"Well, That was a lie. Don't you remember the circus.

"Unfortunately, yes. But ballets and theatrical musicals are different."

"Still an audition."

"I will see about those clothes." He set off to find an appropriate costume for him.  
The little earl left the kitchen to walk back to the room.

He redressed the young master and in some drab clothes, mostly grey and and navy blue.  
He really wished the letter asked something else from him.

"And I suppose I can't exactly be perceived as your butler..."

"No...Besides, it's suggested as a cover to investigate of two missing children. There might be something supernatural involved.."

"Hm... I suppose I'll wear something inconspicuous, myself."

"Even if so, there will be someone suspicious of you regardless."

"Hm..." he hummed, "I think I know what to do... although I'm not very fond of the option..."

"Inform me."

"There is another form I could take. The form of a previous master."

"Do what you must." Ciel wasn't sure that could be physically possible but, Sebastian was the demon--not himself.

"Yes, my lord. As always." He took his previous clothes and exited the room.

"I suppose the best way would be to look in town first. Surely the people are chattering of the upcoming ballet."

Sebastian was really not looking forward to changing forms. He had grown quite fond of his butler appearance.

He decided to wait and see his butler's new form.

Soon enough, he had knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yes?"

A teenaged boy entered, probably around fifteen or sixteen. He had dirty blonde hair that fell across his forehead, 

and perfectly tan skin with sparse freckles. The only thing reminiscent of Sebastian was the deep red eyes that glanced at Ciel.

If the noble didn't know any better, he would've left in search of the other servants /immediately/. 

Ciel slowly came closer to him, having an unsure look.

He looked down at him, as he was still a couple of inches taller than his master. "You can see why I am reluctant to take this option."

His voice was different when he spoke, not so deep, and with a slight French accent.  
  


"And this is the form of a previous master?"

He nodded. "Alexander Leveque."

"Well, How do you do, Alexander." It was possibly a joke.

"Speaking of, I suppose I can't call you 'sir' or 'Ciel' either."

" 'Sky' can replace my name for now."

"That will work."

"Anything else?"

"I guess not."  
"Into town we go."

"Lead the way."

Hopefully, they wouldn't run into the other servants.

The blonde was dressed in a grey flat cap, with an outfit of particularly boring colors. It was February, and slightly cold, so he kept his jacket buttoned.

Of course he kept a pair of brown gloves on his hands, as his contract symbol and black fingernails were still there, although the nails were significantly shorter.

Ciel kept an ear out as they walked around.

He walked closely behind him, looking around. The theatre was close by.

Suddenly someone cut a corner quickly and intersected with Ciel, Both falling upon the ground with an- "Ack!"

Sebastian, or Alexander, moved quickly to help Ciel up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." He rubbed his forehead.

"Apologies, Ma'am!" The lad shuffled up and held his head as well.

He took a look at his head, a small red knot forming where he was hit. "Oh dear... you should put some ice on that."

The boy blinked at Ciel before gasping. "You'll make a fine Odette!"

Before Phantomhive knew it, he was suddenly dragged off to wherever the boy took him. "Unhand me!"

Sebastian chuckled, following the two younger boys.

Eventually the boy brought Ciel to the theatre, letting him go once they reached the practice room.

A lady adoring a neat brown bun noticed the trio and excitedly approached.

"Ah, Merci Simeon!" It was clear that this was the teacher with a french background.

Sebastian glanced at his master for a moment, then back at the lady. "Excuse me, madame," he said, with his French accent pronounced, "But what are we here for?"

"I apologize for the sudden gesture but, time is low and we need an Odette and the Prince. Our two performers disappeared a two days ago." She explained.

Ciel did not like where this was going, he had to do it--Queen's orders. But, what a coincidence....just the lead they needed...

"Well, she looks similar to our previous Odette."

Phantomhive stiffened at "she". Even though his expression displayed a small smile.

"Yes, well... It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am."

"Please, Call me Miss Adelia. It would be great if you'd agree to help us."

"Well, if Sky agrees to it, I'd be happy to."

"...Of course.."

"Then it seems we are all in agreement."

"Merci!!" She clasped her hands together in delight. "The changing room is back there, I'll let you go get changed then practice shall begin."

"Oh goodness. What are we supposed to wear?"  
"Go find out~."

He walked back to the dressing room.

Ciel followed after, hoping to Victoria that he wasn't going to encounter a tutu.

"Ah, well..." he came across a leotard and tights, getting dressed. His now boyish body fit the clothes well.

Guess what the Earl found...

Since he appeared to be female to them, Ciel _had too_...

After a moment, Sebastian stepped out in the new clothes.

And of course the young Lord struggled to properly dress himself, sighing in frustration.

It wasn't as if Sebastian could enter the women's changing room to help him. And it would be suspicious for him to dress Ciel anyway, since he did not act as his butler.

Eventually, He believed it looked decent enough. Ciel has been here probably for ten mintues and he was already done with this.

The demon waited for him to come back out before meeting Adelia for further instructions.

Soon enough, Phantomhive walked out, the treacherous tutu slightly bouncing as he moved.

Sebastian had to stop himself from laughing too hard, he might pull a muscle.

His sapphire orb shoot a look of annoyance at the demon.

"You look very _ravishing_ , master."

" _Spare me_." He murmured.

"Let us find the instructor."

The tiny male started walking towards Miss Adelia.

'Alexander' followed, not particularly enjoying the feeling of the garments.

"Très bien! " The teacher claimed once she saw them in the necessary garments. "Now, we have to get you two caught up with the program. There is a script, and a choreography. Plus I'm sure this may be your first time performing a ballet. So, you must learn how to dance."

Ciel silently exhaled, trying to stay into character.

Sebastian nodded, noticing his master's frustration. "We will try our hardest to prepare as quickly as possible."

"First I'll let you get familiar with the scripts." She handed them their own. "We don't have six months to teach you the choreography--we're down to a month. So we have to try our best to get you guys to present well."

The demon immediately started looking through the script, "A month? Well, you really were desperate for some performers. What happened to the others? You said they disappeared?"

"Yes, /none/ of us knows what happened to them. They just stopped coming to practice, contacted them, never got through."

Ciel gave Sebastian a side glance as his hands flipped through the script.

"Hm... that's interesting..."

"Once you're done reading act one--come find me so you can get introduced to the cast and practice the performance for that act."

"Yes, ma'am." He opened back up to the first page and began reading.

Ciel begun to do the same, peering around at the dancers.

After a minute or two, Sebastian was done with the whole script. "You stay and read. I'm going to go look around for anything suspicious..."

"Alright.."

He stood, setting his script down on the chair and walking around, as casual as possible. He spoke politely to a few of the dancers, and generally poked around the theatre. "Hmm..."

Ciel eventually finished reading and had a feeling someone was staring at him. But he didn't dare to turn around.

No traces of the dancers, but there was a certain feeling that was strangely familiar, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it...

Soon Simeon came over to the little lord and informed that he was going to help demonstrate the dancing for Act One-Miss Adelia's orders.

'Alexander' felt that he should follow a particularly recognizable scent. He might have a hunch as to who was behind this.

As Ciel and Simeon practiced together, Phantomhive decided to glance at the stare, locking eyes with a pair of fiery ones in the back. The bluenette felt insecure at the unknown man's smirk and immediately looked away.

"What's wrong, Sky?" The dancer asked.

"Who...Who is that in the corner."

"Oh, That's Fletcher."

Ciel looked around for Sebastian for a second.

The brunet's smirk stayed as his gaze shifted to 'Alexander'.

The blonde boy became protective over Ciel instantaneously, as he always did when a potential threat came to him. "And I'm assuming he's an actor, as well?" He asked Simeon, coming closer to Ciel.

"That's right, He's suppose to play as Von Rothbart."

"How fitting..." he muttered. "Ciel, stay close to me."

He didn't have to be told twice.

Unfortunately, Fletcher wasn't in the same location anymore.

"This man is unnecessarily creepy. Go ahead and continue practice, I'll watch out for you."

After hours of practicing, Ciel's feet were sore and he was damn tired of the tutu. The teacher told them to report back here tomorrow.

Alexander changed back into more casual clothes the found Ciel directly afterwards.

Fletcher then approached Sebastian.

"Oh hell, here we go."

"You sure don't appear to be normal..." He murmured, looking at Alexander with a smug expression.

"As if normal is your specialty, 'Fletcher'."

"I suppose this is Ciel Phantomhive, then?"

"You tell me." He took Ciel's hand and started leading him away.

"And I thought I smelled something familiar...it's a shame you don't know who I am." The brunet spoke.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes. I'd know that sickening stench anywhere. How stupid do you think I am?"

"My my, what a kind way to greet your brother after such a long time." He snickered.

"You're one to talk about being kind. Stay away from us."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To stay up-to-date and rant for us to post more often, check out the account for Kuro-Ai.
> 
> Instagram: Samanthian_
> 
> Tumblr: Samanthian
> 
> Feel free to leave comments! Until the next chapter, bye guys!

**Author's Note:**

> It would really help to get some feedback on how I did~ 
> 
> Should I continue~?


End file.
